


Bending Steel

by GrimReaperlover11



Category: Superman - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Tags To Be Added As Story Progresses, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Derek Hale as Superman, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub, Gerard is Lex Luthor, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Kryptonite, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pink Kryptonite, Praise Kink, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Derek Hale, Superman fusion, Thief Stiles Stilinski, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaperlover11/pseuds/GrimReaperlover11
Summary: Derek loved being Superman, and though he knew that being the man of steel came with a large amount of responsibility...there is this one person who he can not avoid..this one thief that always causes him to go weak in the knees and makes his mind go fuzzy. so what happens when he finds himself in a compromising position with this thief?What happens when the man of steel...bends?
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Chris Argent/Victoria Argent, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	1. Filut

The night was silent and peaceful. 

High in the sky, the city’s protector hovered in place, overlooking the city, a silent guardian.

To the people below him he was known as superman, the alien who protected them from crime and danger.

But when he wasn't acting as superman, ‘the man of steel’ as they called him, he was Derek Hale. Journalist for the Beacon Gazette.

So far there had been nothing to catch his attention and he was grateful for it. 

Suddenly however he heard the sound of a police scanner.

“ _ Unit E-12 we have a reported break-in at the Beacon Jewelry Museum,” _

Letting out a sigh he takes off towards the scene and frowns when he finds a hole in the window.

Flying through, he scowls when he comes face to back with the criminal that has become somewhat of an annoyance with him.

“You need to put the diamond back in its case, Filut,”

He watches as the thief turns around and smiles at him.

It's a smile that causes Derek to falter in his stoic expression. 

“Oh hello, Superman,” the masked criminal smiles.

“Are you here to be a party pooper and ruin my fun again?”

Derek has to mentally steel himself, never in his life has he ever thought of someone like the way he thinks of Filut. He doesn’t care that the man wears a mask, he can still see the beautiful whiskey eyes and the smile that makes his knees weak is visible.

Taking a breath he shakes his head.

“You know I can't just let you walk away, the police are already on their way, just put the diamond back and come with me nice and easy.”

He watches as Filut seems to ponder his words.

“I don't know Superman,” he finally says as he moves toward the caped hero.

“Nice and easy can be really boring...I like it rough and hard,” he winks before looking over Derek’s shoulder.

“What’s that?”

Derek hates himself that he falls for the trick and glances over his shoulder to find nothing of interest.

Groaning he turns back to find Filut gone.

Sighing he looks around with his x-ray vision and locates the thief already halfway to the roof.

Flying outside he heads toward the roof and waits.

A moment later the roof entrance door opens and FIlut rushes out only to stop when he sees the hero waiting for him.

“You really won't let me go will you?”

“No,” Derek says simply.

Looking down at the diamond in his hands he sighs and lifts his gaze to the hero.

Slowly he begins inching towards the edge of the roof. He is aware of Derek slowly approaching but that's exactly what he wants.

“Give me the diamond Filut,”

Finally at the edge of the roof the criminal sighs.

“Fine...you got me, you can have it,” he holds out the jewel to Derek with a defeated expression.

Cautiously Derek approaches the other man, keeping his gaze on the criminal.

He lets out a yelp as Filut suddenly lunges forwards and pulls him to his chest.

“You win this round big boy,” he whispers before placing the diamond into Derek’s hand.

The superhero is torn from his shock as he watches Filut fall backward off the building.

Rushing forward he looks over the edge to find the thief twisting in mid-air and grabbing onto a flag post. The masked man swings up and walks the length of the pole before looking up and blowing a kiss to the hero.

Derek feels his cheek warm in blush before sighing as Filut leaps onto the roof of another building and disappears into the night.

He gives another sigh as he reenters the museum and hands the diamond to one of the responding officers.

“Here you go, officer,”

“Thanks, Superman, but where is the perp?”

“He gave up,”

The officer watches him for a moment before shrugging.

Nodding to the police he takes off into the sky and heads back home to his loft. 

He needs to clear his mind.

\---

Stiles loved coffee shops, they were secretly the greatest place to pick up gossip from the criminal underworld, underpaid lackeys occasionally would come in and discuss future or current jobs. 

Like right now for example.

He sipped his coffee and listened to the two men sitting behind him.

“So Gerard wants us to move the shipment from the docks to the warehouse on lincoln?”

“That's what I was told,”

“What was in the shipment?” the first one asks.

“I don't know for sure...but I was told it can take care of superman,”

“How so?”

“I'm not sure, but if it can I'm game,”

Stiles stands to his feet and leaves the coffee shop with a smile. 

“Game on boys,” he says to himself.

\---

That night he slinks about the shadows, watching as Gerard Argent’s men move boxes and crates from their truck they drove from the docks into the warehouse.

He knows what he is about to do is risky, no one has ever dare crossed Gerard, in fear of the billionaire weapons and tech mogul, knowing that he would go to great lengths to punish those who crossed him.

Of course, this was only in the shadows, to the rest of the world he was a philanthropist and charity donor.

He is brought back to the present as the thugs drop off a crate and smile at each other.

“We all finished?”

“That was the last one, lets get out of here, I'm already late for dinner with my girl,”

He watches as they leave the warehouse. 

Smiling to himself he activates the night vision contacts in his mask, the lenses sliding down to give him a clear view of the area around him.

Dropping down from his perch in the rafters he approaches the crates and looks moves to a crate.

Popping it open he finds a clipboard with a note that seems to be a description.

“ _ Kryptonite (G) _

_ Through studies of samples of the Alien’s cells recovered from scenes of his activities, we have determined that this stone both weakens and through prolonged exposure, kills the cells of the alien. _

_ Thus concluding that this could be a useful weapon against Superman. _

_ However, it must be noted that human exposure to the stone can also prove to be fatal which is why we have created transportation orbs for the samples.” _

Looking into the box he spots the crystal-like spheres that glow a luminescent green from the rock contained within.

“Don't mind if I do,” Stiles murmurs as he plucks three of the orbs and stashes them in his satchel.

He moves to the next crate and opens it to find the same crystal-like orbs though these ones glow an almost bubble gum pink hue.

Taking out the clipboard he reads the notes.

“ _ Through examination, we were unable to determine the actual effect that this synthetic sample, created from the original sample of green kryptonite, has on the alien’s cells.  _

_ Further direct testing is required,” _

Stiles bites his lip in thought.

On one hand, if they aren’t sure what it does it means it could potentially be dangerous. But on the other hand, it could be a good tool to keep superman off his tail.

“Better to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it I guess,” he says before he takes three of the crystalline orbs containing the pink glowing stone.

Placing them into his pouch as well. He climbs a shelving unit and leaps back onto the rafters before exiting through the skylight.

\---

It's four nights later that he puts his plan into action.

He sneaks into Beacon Hills Union and smiles as he trips the alarm.

Slinking back into the shadows he waits for his prey.

  
  


It isn’t too long before Superman enters through the door.

Stepping out of his hiding place he smiles as the hero glares at him.

“You’re really starting to get on my nerves Filut,”

“Oh Superman that really hurts my feelings,”

He keeps still as the hero approaches him and holds out his hand.

“Whatever you stole, hand it over,”

“Now why would I do that?”

“Because this is your last chance, don't comply and I take you to the police and throw you in jail, I have shown you mercy but I'm done..now hand over anything you stole.”

Stiles holds his gaze before sighing.

“Fine,”

He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out an orb with the green kryptonite.

He holds it out to Superman and smiles as the hero stumbles back and falls onto his back. 

“Wha...where did you...please..put it away,”

Stiles approaches the hero with a smile. Watching as the other man tries to scramble away. 

He lowers himself onto the hero’s chest and straddles his torso.

“Oh superman… you look so cute like this...begging for mercy...on the verge of tears,” he taunts.

“I know what will make you feel better...a nice long nap,”

Before Superman can protest, Stiles rears back and brings his fist across the man’s jaw, knocking him unconscious.

“Nighty night,” Stiles coos

\---

Derek wakes up with a raging headache. 

Lifting his head he looks around, he finds that his wrists have been chained to the ceiling and his ankles anchored to the floor.

“Oh, your awake,”

Raising his gaze he finds him face to face with Filut.

“For a moment there I thought the green rock thing worked too well on you,”

“Where am I?” Derek growls

  
“You’re in one of my safehouses.

“And just how did you get kryptonite?”

“I stole it...from Gerard Argent,”

Derek feels his blood run cold. 

“You what?”

  
“I didn't take  _ all _ that he had, only some,”

“Why?”

“How else am I supposed to teach you a lesson,”

“Teach me a lesson?”

“Yeah, you need to be taught a lesson in not ruining other people’s fun”

“What you consider fun is illegal,” Derek counters.

“Semantics,”

“No, it's called facts,” Derek roars.

“Now unchain me,”

“I don't think so..I'm going to have some fun with you first,”

Derek feels his mouth turn into a desert.

Although he can not deny his attraction to the thief he didn't think that the man would sink this low.

As if reading his mind Filut freezes.

“Oh no..not like that, I won't rape you,” he says.

“Then...what..how?”

“Well your uniform does show off your wonderful ass,” and then he smirks.

“What..what are you planning,”

Filut only smirks as he stands to his feet and pulls out the same kryptonite orb.

“Now don't worry, I'm not going to knock you out again but I hear that punching you can break a person’s hands, and I rather like my hands not broken so..” he rambles off.

Derek watches as the thief secures the orb to a black choker and then secures it around his throat.

Immediately Derek can feel his power and strength leaving him.

“Now where were we, oh yeah,” 

Filut disappears from his sight and moves behind him.

Suddenly he feels a hand on his ass and he grows nervous.

“You..you said you wouldn't”

“Oh, I'm not going to,”

“Then...what?”

“Tell me, Superman..have you ever been spanked,”

Derek’s emotions become conflicted, on the surface, he feels humiliation grow inside him at this question along with anger.

But deep down he also feels lust..and want, bloom deep in his gut.

“N...no,”

A slap on his left cheek causes him to yelp and thrust forward before a groan falls out of his mouth.

“Oh, you liked that huh?”

Derek can only hang his head.

“No need to be so shy Superman, we all have our kinks,” Filut chuckles.

“Ple...please,”

“Please what? You want another?”

On the tip of his tongue, Derek feels an aggressive rebuke but he bites it down and nods.

“I want a verbal answer, Superman..you have to ask for what you want,”

“Please..please spank me,” Derek asks over his shoulder.

“Where?”

“Please..spank me on my ass...please Sir,”

He isn’t entirely sure where the honorific came from but for some reason...it feels right.

For a moment Filut doesn’t move and then he chuckles.

“Because you asked so nicely,”

Derek groans as another smack lands on his right cheek. 

“How ‘bout this,” Filut suddenly says.

“I want you to count each smack out for me, can you do that?” 

“Y..yes, Sir,”

“Good,”

Without warning, Filut brings his hand down on to Derek’s ass.

“O..one,”

_ Smack _

“T.two,”

_ Smack smack smack smack _

“Three, four, five, six,”

“Good boy,” Filut says.

Derek feels another blush spread across his cheeks.

The strikes stop though and he grows confused.

“How do I remove your suit..or at least lower the top half to your waist,”

“Ther...there’s a zipper,”

Suddenly the sound of the aforementioned zipper being lowered fills the room and he feels the air against his bare back.

Filut keeps lowering the suit until the flesh of his ass is also exposed.

_ Smack _

Immediately returning to their flow Derek grunts.

“Seven,”

_ Smack Smack. _

“Eight, Nine,”

“You are doing well,” Filut praises.

“Th..thank you, Sir,” Derek pants.

_ Smack _

“Ten,” Derek gasps.

He moans as he feels Filut rubbing his hand gently across his reddened and burning ass. 

When the hand is removed he tenses up.

“It's ok, I'm just switching out the kryptonite,”

“Sw..switching out?”

“Gerard had two kinds...the green and another color, though he didn't know what it did...so I guess we’ll just find out,”

Derek feels himself start to panic as the unknown becomes very real.

Even when the kryptonite is removed from his neck, he can still sense the loss of his strength.

He watches as Filut moves back to his pack and trades out the green orb with one that glows pink.

He attaches it to the choker and brings it over to Derek.

“Please..don't do this..please,”

The other man holds his gaze and for a moment he thinks that the criminal is actually going to heed his plea.

“I'm sorry...but my curiosity is telling me to do this,”

He keeps his gaze focused on Filut’s eyes as the other man secures it around his neck and steps back.

Hanging his head he waits to see what will happen.

Though he doesn’t feel anything...it's not like the green kryptonite, he doesn’t feel weaker. 

As he continues to stare at the ground he waits for something to become of the new kryptonite.

Lifting his gaze he opens his mouth to tell Filut that it's not doing anything though when his eyes land on the man he feels his heart stop.

“You... you're so beautiful,"

He watches as the other man stops and stares in shock.

"Well that's new," Filut hums.

"Please," Derek finds himself pleading.

He feels this strong,  _ primal _ attraction to the man before him, so much so that he pulls at his chains in an attempt to get to him.

"Ple... please, let me..let me touch you...touch me...just let me feel you," 

Filut continues to watch him.

"So that's what it does,"

Derek raises a brow at the man.

Filut reaches out and grabs the pink kryptonite and unclasps the choker from his neck.

"I'm going to guess that the kryptonite made you...desire men,”

Derek watches as Filut places the pink Kryptonite back in the box.

Going limp in his chains Derek hangs his head.

“Please...just...just let me go,”

He hears Filut approach him and then the man’s fingers are under his chin, lifting his head to meet each other’s gaze.

For a moment the masked thief just continues to stare at him and then his head tilts to the side.

“Tell me, what are your true feelings towards me?”

Derek feels his heartbeat quicken in his chest.

“I...I despise you...you, you are a criminal.”

“And tell me, Superman, despite me being a criminal..how many times have I ever gotten away with what I stole?”

Derek thinks for a moment. He can recall that even when Filut first came onto the scene, Derek was always there to stop him...always ending up with Filut handing over what he had taken and then escaping off into the night.

As if sensing his thoughts Stiles nods.

“And tell me, Superman, if you truly despise me...then why have you always allowed me to get away?”

“I…” Derek begins but pauses.

“If you wanna know what I think...I think that you like me, that you are attracted to me”

Derek averts his gaze and looks to the ground. He can slowly feel his strength coming back but he doesn’t move.

“So, if that is true, then you won't have a problem with me doing this,”

He hisses as his chin is lifted and Filut captures his lips with his own.

Tensing, Derek pulls on the chains and hears them snap as they break.

He pushes the thief off him and jerks his ankles out of the cuffs in the ground.

“You go ahead and think that...but you’re wrong...I could never be attracted to someone like you,”

He ignores the look of pure pain in Filut’s eyes.

He holds the thief’s gaze for a moment longer before walking towards the door in the back and leaving.

He flys high into the sky, allowing the clouds to consume him as he loses himself in thought, thoughts of Filut and how it took all his willpower to push the criminal off him...how his ass still hurts from where he had been spanked….how even though the criminal held him against his will and used kryptonite on him...he still  _ does _ feel attraction towards the man.

\---

Stiles doesn’t move from his spot as he watches Superman leave. 

After a moment he pulls off his mask and looks down at it.

“I'm sorry Superman,” he says before he too leaves the safehouse and gets on his bike, and takes off towards his apartment.

  
  


A week later he sits in the same safe house where he had held superman, finding that being in the same area where he had held moments with the hero that to him, were precious.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door.

Looking to his left he raises a brow and approaches it grabbing his bat on the way.

Just as grabs the door handle the door is flung open, causing him to jump back.

He freezes at the sight of Superman who stares at him with expressionless eyes. 

Slowly backing up, Stiles yelps as he falls onto the couch.

“What...what are you doing here?”

He watches as the caped hero approaches him, stopping as he looms over Stiles in front of the couch.

Stiles feels his eyes widen as he watches as the hero gracefully falls to his knees and bows his head.

“I...I want...I enjoyed what..what you did,” 

“Using kryptonite against you?”

“No...no the other things,”

“The spanking?”

Superman nods.

“And the kissing...and touching,”

Stiles nods as he feels his confidence grow.

“What are you asking for exactly, Superman?”

“I'm asking...if you..could keep doing it,”

Stiles nods silently.

“You want to submit to me?”

For a moment the hero says nothing. But then he finally does nod.

“I want to hear you say it...ask for what you  _ really  _ want?”

“I...I want to submit to you...I want...I want you to own me...to dominate me...I want to belong to you,”

Stiles nods with a smile. 

Leaning forward he cups Superman’s jaw in his hand.

“Tell me how you really feel about me?”

“I...I  _ am _ attracted to you...I feel...warm around you...and I like it,”

Again Stiles nods 

“That's a good boy,” Stiles says with a smile that only grows when the hero hums at the praise.

“You going to be my good boy Superman?”

“Yes...Sir,”

“You going to be my bitch superman?”

The other man hesitates as Stiles had expected but finally he nods.

“Oh Superman...you know the rules...you have to ask for what you want,”

“I...I want..to be,” he stammers before taking a breath.

“I want to be your bitch...sir,”

Stiles hums as he reaches out to run his hand through the superhero’s hair.

“Then let’s begin,”


	2. Secrets Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed between the Stiles and Derek

Derek let out a breath as he looked up at Filut from his kneeling position.

“Do you have any experience in sub and dom relationships?” Filut asks him.

Derek shakes his head silently.

“Alright,” the masked man nods.

“They are based on trust, the sub trusts the dom with their body, and the dom trusts the sub to not push themselves over the limit, to not allow the dom to do anything that the sub won't like,” he explains.

“So I am trusting you to tell me what you like and what you don't like and in return, you can trust that I will give you exactly what you want  _ or  _ in some cases, what you  _ need _ without overstepping my boundaries...can you do that?”

Derek is silent for a moment before nodding.

“You hesitated..why did you hesitate?”

“I...I don know what I like,”

Stiles nods.

“Thank you for your honestly,” he praises.

“So this is what you can do for me, for one you can answer me this question.” he takes a moment to allow Derek to prepare himself.

“Obviously we have lives outside our extracurricular activities...do you want to be open about our true identities or keep them a secret?”

For a moment Derek doesn’t say anything.

In all his time dealing with Filut, he had always been tempted to use his x-ray vision to look under the mask of the thief but never had...and that temptation is only building with every moment he stays on his knees at the man’s feet. 

However, by the same token, he is cautious to reveal his own identity.

“I would like to keep our identities secret..for now at least,” he answers.

“Alright, that's understandable,” Filut nods.

“Now that we have that out of the way...I'm not going to do anything to you today, what I want  _ you _ to do is to go home, and go to this website,” he scribbles an address down on a piece of paper from the table and hands it to the still kneeling hero.

“There you will find a questionnaire and a list of kinks that you can fill out and mark of which you are interested in and what you are not, ok?”

Derek nods.

“Alright then,” Filut smiles.

“Get out of here Superman, you have homework,” 

The hero rises to his feet and after a moment of hesitation, he moves for the door.

\---

Stiles watches Superman leave his safe house and lets out a breath.

When the hero had first entered, he had thought that he was about to be pummeled for his actions the previous time they had been together. But for the Superhero to kneel in front of him and admit to wanting to submit to him? It made Stiles excited to have the great ‘Man of Steel’ willingly under his thumb.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in the leaves the safehouse and finds his bike.

Lifting the kickstand, he revs the engine and takes off towards his apartment.

Once he arrives he drives into the garage and takes off his helmet before peeling off his mask quickly and placing it in his pocket.

He enters his apartment and sets to work on making a quick dinner. 

Turning on the local news he smiles as a report goes out about Superman contributing to the safety of the city.

Later after he eats he heads to bed and falls asleep, dreaming of Superman on his knees begging to please Stiles.

  
  


He wakes up the next morning and lets out a sigh before pulling himself out of his bed and moving to his bathroom.

Eight minutes later he comes out of his bathroom and dresses himself in a pair of nice jeans and a blue polo.

Quickly he grabs a breakfast bar and head outside, climbing into his jeep he begins driving towards the Beacon Hills Ancient History museum. 

Upon arriving he quickly places his bag on his desk in his office before heading out into the main lobby where a group of men are carrying in a large box.

Taking notice of him, one of the men nods in his direction.

“Where do you want us to put this, sir?”   
  


Stiles turns slightly and points off to his left.

“Ancient Egyptian exhibit, there should be an empty platform that should do nicely,”

The men nod and carry out their orders.

Stiles sighs contently and moves on to ensure that everything else is going smoothly within the museum.

\---

Derek feels his eyes widen as he enters the museum and looks around.

He takes in the sigh of all the exhibits that line the walls and some that are placed in the middle of the lobby, like a scene of a skeletal stegosaurus fighting off a group of skeletal raptors. 

“Ahhh, Mr Hale from Beacon Gazzete I presume?”

Turning to his right Derek finds a young man moving towards him.

He instantly recognizes him as Stile Stilinski, the curator of the museum. 

Holding out his hand he smiles as the other accepts it and shakes.

“It's an honor to meet you, Mr Stilinski, and can I just say again, thank you for allowing me this personal tour and interview.”

“The honor is mine to have the best reporter from the gazette, and besides, it's not every day that the gazette takes such interest in an Egyptian artifact,”

Derek nods with a frown.

“Well, I believe that the history of those who came before us should be shown to the world.”

The smile that spreads across Stiles’ face makes Derek weak in the knees.

“Well that's something we have in common then,” Stilinski smiles.

Derek follows the curator through the halls of the museum before they come to the Egyptian exhibit.

He immediately takes notice of the large glass case containing a mask of some kind.

“So what is this?” he questions,

“This is the grave mask of Amenomope, who was the king of Egypt during the twenty-first dynasty in Egypt.”

Derek nods with a smile.

“Off the record,” Stiles begins, signaling for Derek to pause the recording.

“This particular item is actually over three thousand years old,”

Derek lets out a whistle as he looks back to the mask.

Stiles nods again and he restarts the recording.

\---

Later that night Derek flys above the city, keeping his ear out for anything on the police radios. 

It isn’t long before hears about a break-in at the history museum. Letting out a sigh, he flys towards the building.

Entering the building he growls when he finds Filut lifting the mask from its display case.

“You here to take me in boy?” Filut questions without even looking at him.

“Do you have to keep stealing?”

“It's what I do best so...yes,” Filut says, finally turning to him.

“Put it back and I’ll let you go...again,” Derek bows his head.

For a moment Filut says nothing and then sighs.

“Fine, catch,” 

He tosses the mask to Derek who quickly reaches out to catch it.

“ _ Careful!”  _ Derek hisses.

“This thing is over three thousand years old,”

He notices how Filut freezes but says nothing.

Placing the mask back into the case he turns back to Filut, only to find that the man was now holding out the green orb of kryptonite.

“Wh...what are you doing?”   
  


“I'm sorry,” Filut says before bringing his fist to Derek’s jaw.

\---

Stiles stares at the passed out form of Superman on his couch.

He had brought the unconscious hero to his apartment from the museum, which hadn't been an easy task to complete.

‘How could I not have seen it?’ he thinks to himself.

Suddenly the other man begins to stir, drawing Stiles’ attention.

The other man slowly sits up and looks around while rubbing at his jaw.

When his gaze lands on Stiles he frowns.

“Don't worry,” Stiles says.

“The kryptonite is put away,”

The hero holds his gaze for a moment.

“You have to stop using that on me,”

“It was the only way I could get you here?”

“Why  _ did _ you bring me here? Though I must say I appreciate not being in chains.”

Stiles sighs and averts his gaze for a moment.

“I wasn't going to chain you Derek, not this time”

The other man stills.

“How do you.”

Slowly, Stiles raises his hand and removes his mask.

He winces at the gasp that comes from Derek as he pulls it away from his face.

“S...Stiles?”

Slowly he nods.

He winces as he is slammed into the wall by the hero who glares at him.

“I SHOULD TURN YOU IN!” Derek yells.

“You should,” Stiles agrees.

He stares into Derek’s eyes and can see the exact moment the hero decides to not carry out his threat.

Letting out a sigh Derek releases him.

“What gave me away?”

Stiles raises a brow.

“To let you know who I was,” Derek fills in.

“When you talked about the age of the mask, I only told you about that,”

“So you steal from your own job?”

“I have to get paid somehow, and that mask carries a good price on the black market,”

“What? You can't make money legit like the rest of us?”

“It's what I'm good at Derek, taking things.”

“Evidently not because you always get caught,” the hero argues.

“Because you have superpowers you asshole,” Stiles back.

“You can legit fly, and could break my arms by flicking me in the shoulder with your super strength,”

“I..I wouldn’t do that,” Derek ducks his head.

“And how was I supposed to know that? It was either take my chances or give in and I rather keep my arms unbroken than piss you off,”

Derek says nothing for a moment.

“So...so where does this leave us?” he suddenly questions.

“I...I don't know,” Stiles admits with a sigh.

Derek nods and walks to the sliding door which leads out to Stiles’ balcony.

With one final glance at Stiles he flys into the night sky, leaving Stiles to drown in his thoughts 

Letting out a sigh, Stiles moves to sit on his bed and rests his head in his hands.

\---

Derek hovers outside Sitles’ apartment for a moment before mustering up the courage and landing on the balcony.

He slowly opens the door and freezes when he finds Stiles waiting for him.

“You came back?” Stiles says in complete shock.

“I…” Derek begins.

“We should talk,” he finally settles on.

  
Stiles nods and motions for Derek to sit at the table.

“The first time you kidnapped me, you...you chained me up and spanked me, and then the other day you tell me about this dom and sub thing, and I…” he pauses and collects his thoughts.

“I can't be with someone...in any type of relationship if they are out committing crimes.”

Stiles nods in understanding because he truly does understand where Derek is coming from.

“So the bottom line is either you stop with the theft, or I walk,”

Stiles holds his gaze for a moment before nodding.

“I've only just met the real you...but...ever since you first foiled me from stealing the emerald necklace from the jewelry transportation...I have felt something for you,”

Derek raises a brow.

“I...I’ll stop my...crime if...if you would just give this a chance,”

Derek nods.

“And now what about the other thing?”

Stiles smiles and nods.

“I'm still interested in that if you want,”

Derek says nothing for a moment and then nods.

“I would like that too,”

Stiles nods with a smile.

“So what do you want to do now?”

Stiles looks him up and down and smiles.

“How about you lose the suit and we can have a nice long nap?”

The laugh that erupts from Derek causes Stiles’ heart to flutter.

Derek slowly rises to his feet and reaches back to unzip his suit, leaving him in only his boxers.

Stiles smiles before he too strips down to his boxers and together they move to lay next to each other in the bed. 

Closing his eyes, Stiles hums as Derek pulls him against his chest as they both drift off into slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the love and support that has been shown to this story so far. It means so much that it is being enjoyed!
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you thought in the comments below! I love seeing your thoughts and feedback.
> 
> thank you all again!!!
> 
> -Grim🖤💀


	3. Coming to an Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles settle things now that the situation has changed between them.

Stiles woke to the sensation of arms wrapped around him. Opening his eyes he peered down to find that there was indeed an arm thrown over his waist.

The sight brought a warm feeling to his chest.

Shifting slightly he eases out of the bed and moves to the door.

Glancing back he smiles at the sight of Derek laid out on the bed.

Slowly, he slunk out of the bedroom and into the kitchen but froze when he found himself with a new dilemma.

“What does superman eat for breakfast?” he whispers to himself.

“I usually have eggs and toast.”

Stiles all but jumps at the voice. 

Turning he finds Derek standing there, still in only his boxers.

“Sorry if I woke you,”

The other man shakes his head.

“I was already awake when you woke up,” he admits.

Stiles pauses.

“Why didn’t you…”

“You’re the first person I've woken up next to, I...I didn't want to freak you out,”

“Having superman wake up next to me wouldn't freak me out...it would only excite me,” Stiles smiles before turning to the fridge and pulling out what he needs to make breakfast.

He misses how Derek ducks his head to hide his blush.

“I know we are still in the beginning stages of this but,” Stiles begins.

“Have you researched that sight like I asked you to,”

Derek’s silence is all the answer he needs.

“It's ok if you haven’t,”

“I've looked at it,” Derek defends.

“I just…”

When he pauses, Stiles understands.

“You’re lost on it aren’t you?” he questions with a glance to the hero.

Derek nods.

“Alright, we can discuss it over breakfast.

The other man nods.

\---

“So you had said you liked being spanked,” Stiles says as he lifts a piece of toast to his mouth.

Derek nods.

“It was...eye-opening,”

Stiles nods at the other man’s response.

“How would you feel about bondage?”

“Like being tied up and everything?”

“Yeah, I might use some chains here and there for added effect but that's the basis of it.”

For a moment Derek says nothing. 

Then after a moment of thinking, he nods.

“Good,” Stiles smiles. “Seeing you chained and at my mercy was pretty hot,” Stiles winks, this causes the other man to blush as he brings his fork to his mouth.

  
  


As they discuss possible kinks Stiles takes notes of those that Derek would be interested in. 

Once they are finished with their breakfast, Stiles looks over the notes and nods.

“Alright, I can work with this,” he says.

“You say it like it's a bad thing,”

“No. not at all I'm just surprised that you are this open,” 

Derek says nothing for a moment and then shrugs.

“I just, don't know much about this but I'm...You brought me into this and made me interested,”

Stiles looks at him for a moment. 

“Derek...promise me that you are doing this because you are  _ honestly _ interested and not just because of what has happened in our past.”

The other man looks up at him in shock.

“No..no not at all!” he insists.

“When I met you...the real you, at the museum, I was..I was attracted to you because you’re smart, and funny, and cute.” he admits.

“And,” he pauses.

“When you were out stealing things, I couldn't notice how good you looked in your outfit, and you kept giving in so I figured that you had a good conscience deep down..and now I know for a fact you do,”

Stiles feels himself blush.

“Well thank you for that,”

The other man nods.

“So where do you want to go from here?” Stiles questions.

“What do you mean?”

“We  _ had _ decided to keep this separate from our civilian lives because of our secret identities but now that they are no longer secret...what do you want to do?”

“What do you suggest?”

Stiles shakes his head.

“This isn’t up to me Derek, this is up to you, you have a responsibility as superman.”

Derek bows his head in thought.

“I...I want to continue this, even if we do this in both of our lives,”

“Are you sure?”

Derek nods firmly.

“Alright then, now how do you feel about me having the kryptonite?”

Derek holds his gaze for a moment and sighs.

“I don't mind you having it, I…” he pauses.

“I liked being powerless under you,”

Stiles smiles.

“Alright then.” he nods before looking to the clock.

“I have work in a few hours but when I get back we can discuss further about when days to do this,”

Derek nods and stands to his feet. He collects the plates and carries them to the sink.

Stiles watches as the other man washes the dishes in the sink before putting them in the dishwasher.

“Thank you for that,” he grins

“Your welcome,” Derek smiles softly.

Together, they both set to work redressing themselves, Stiles in his work uniform and Derek in his costume. 

Stiles nods to Derek as the hero flys off his balcony.

Relishing in the warm tingling feeling deep in his gut, Stiles closes the door behind him and descends the staircase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the lovely support and love!!
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below
> 
> thank you again
> 
> -Grim💀🖤


	4. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek agree to a change of their current situation and Derek learns what edging is

Stiles can feel the anticipation bubbling in his stomach as he does his final walk through the museum, checking to make sure all the exhibits are in order including the grave mask of Amenomope. 

Once he is finished, he says goodbye to the night security and leaves.

He drives back to his apartment and smiles to himself as he catches a shadow floating down from the sky to his balcony.

Entering his apartment he moves to the sliding door and lets Derek in.

“Did you wait in the sky for me?”

The other man blushes and averts his gaze.

Stiles smiles knowingly.

“So how about we_”

“I want you to move in with me,”

Stiles feels himself freeze.

Slowly he looks over to Derek who is still keeping his gaze averted.

“You...you want me to move in with you?”

Derek is silent for a moment before nodding.

“I want you to move in with me,”

“Can I ask why?”

Derek takes a breath. 

“I know that we just...got together?” he says with an unsure tone.

“But I want you to live with me because...I...I  _ do  _ like you and I want to be with you,”

Stiles nods in understanding.

“I can understand if it seems as if we are moving too quickly,” the hero quickly adds

“Derek,” Stiles cuts in.

“It's fine, I understand, it would also help with privacy while we are...playing,”

Derek nods with a relieved smile.

“Ok then,” Stiles smiles.

Derek looks at him in surprise.

“You mean it?”

“Of course,” Stiles answers.

“Derek you want privacy while we are in a session and that's understandable...I have no problem with it, plus it would give me a reason to spend more time with my boyfriend,”

Derek raises a brow.

“Are we...do you want...boyfriends?”

Stiles almost laughs.

“I do, I want to be your boyfriend and I want you to be mine,”

Derek blushes brightly and nods.

“I want that,”

The former thief nods and looks around.

“Well then I guess I better start packing up,”

“I can help with that,”

“You don't have to,” Stiles dismisses.

“No, let me do this, please,” the hero pleads.

Stiles thinks for a moment before nodding.

“Alright, though we don't have to do it right now,”

The hero nods and looks around.

“So what do you want to do in the meantime?”

“You can always stay with me and watch a movie with me,”

The hero nods before following Stiles into his living room. They sit next to each other on the couch, grabbing the remote he turns on the television and switches it over to Netflix.

  
  


They fall into a comfortable calm for the rest of the night.

\---

_ One Week Later _

Stiles laughs as Derek carries the heaviest boxes from his jeep and into Derek's home.

Stiles felt that he should be surprised that Derek’s home was in the middle of nowhere, but at the same time, he wasn't, it was strangely fitting for the hero.

  
  


Once they are finished. They collapse onto the large sofa in the middle of the living room.

A blanket of silence falls over them. 

After a moment Stiles speaks up.

“So what do you want to do now?”

“We never really got to discuss days on when to...you know...do our thing?”

Stiles nods.

“How would you like to carry this out?”

Derek thinks for a moment before answering.

“I'm not sure.”

Stiles nods again in understanding.

“How about this,” he begins.

“We have a general setting and then we have a set up for when we are actually in a scene.”

“Could you explain?”

Stiles smiles.

“Like for example, you could wear a collar and address me as sir,”

Derek thinks it over for a moment and nods.

“And what about when I have to go to work?”

“You wouldn't have to wear the collar at work, I won't do anything to ruin your reputation at your work, I'm not that type of person.”

Derek nods.

“And when we  _ are _ scening?”

Stiles grins a mischievous smirk.

“Then it's fair game,”

Derek gives an awkward smile. 

Stiles notes a flash of hesitation in Derek’s eyes.

“What is it?”

“I...I would like to…”

“You want to scene?”

Derek nods.

Letting out a sigh Stiles returns the nod.

“I will not rush you into this Derek, but I would like you to work on asking for what you want,”

Derek frowns.

“I...I'm sorry,”

Shaking his head, Stiles reaches out and takes Derek’s hand.

“No, I didn't say that to make you upset, I just want you to be able to speak your mind.”

Derek nods.

“I...I will try,”

“That is all I ask,” Stiles smiles.

  
“Now come on, I am going to go grab the kryptonite, I want you to remove your clothing and wait for me,”

Derek nods.

“Yes, Sir,”

They rise to their feet. Stiles moving to the bedroom where he had placed the box containing the crystals holding the glowing green stones.

Returning to the living room, he smiled at the sight of Derek standing, naked, and waiting.

Looping the kryptonite, strung on a leather cord, around Derek’s neck he smiles as he watches Derek visibly weaken.

“Good, now this is what is going to happen.” he begins.

“You are going to put your hands behind your back,”

Stiles nods along in understanding.

Stiles grins and moves forward to lean in close to the other man.

“Then I'm going to edge you till you are nothing but a writhing mess, begging to come, and if you can behave and be a good boy while I am doing this and keep your hands away from your cock…I’ll let you come,”

The whimper that escapes from Derek’s mouth has him chuckling lightly.

“Can you do that for me?”

  
“I...I will try, Sir,” 

“Good boy,” Stiles smiles before easing Derek gently onto the couch.

Stiles keeps his gaze locked with Derek’s as he reaches down to take the other man’s member into his mouth.

Derek groans as the heat spreads over his cock.

He whines as Stiles pulls off.

“Awww, did you think that I was going to blow you?” he taunts.

“I told you big guy, that I'm going to bring you to the edge over and over,” he laughs before reaching down to take Derek’s manhood into his hand.

His strokes start firm and fast, causing the hero to tense and moan.

Stiles can't help but smile as he drags his nail across the head of the other man’s length. 

“A...ah,” Derek pants out.

Leaning down, Stiles takes Derek back into his mouth and licks a stripe up the underside of the shaft before continuing to stroke.

“You like that?” Stiles hums. 

“Oh...oh my gosh,” Derek groans.

Stiles continues to smile as he slows his strokes.

On his upstroke, he feels Derek tense, sensing this he retracts his hand.

He laughs at the growl that emanates from the other man.

He waits for Derek to settle before raising his hand to drag a finger from Derek’s balls to the tip of his cock. He grips the length just as Derek shivers from the sensation.

The room fills with the sound of Derek’s pants as Stiles strokes him to the edge of completion before letting go.

  
  


Derek breaks on the fifth round of Stiles stroking him.

“Pl..please, sir,” Derek grunts out.

“Please let me...please let me come,”

Stiles shrugs his shoulder nonchalantly.

“I don’t know, do you deserve it?”

Suddenly he sees Derek’s hand raise from behind him and he reaches for his cock.

Stiles frowns as he slaps the hand away.

“I said no touching yourself,” he growls

“I...I'm sorry, sir...please..please just let me come...I'll be good,”

“Will you now?” Stiles questions.

“I don't know you  _ did _ just break the rules and reach for yourself,”

“I...I'm sorry, please...just...just let me come,” Derek begs, looking down into Stiles’ eyes pleadingly.

“You..you can punish me if you want, just please let me come,”

Stiles thinks for a moment and nods.

“Alright, you can come,” he says before standing to his feet.

Pointing to the space before him he smiles.

“You can come, but only by rubbing yourself off against my leg like a dog...and while you do this, you will apologize for breaking the rules.”

Derek nods before slowly easing himself forward and onto the floor.

He positions himself so his knees are on either side of Stiles’ leg and begins to rock his body up and down.

Stiles smiles at him, reaching down he runs a hand through the sub’s hair.

“You want to come?”   
  
Derek nods silently, his mouth hanging open in pleasure.

“Then come,” Stiles commands before stepping back

Derek lets out an inhuman growl as his body stiffens, his cock shooting out white ropes of come onto the wood floor before him.

He falls forward, bracing himself with his hands letting out panting breaths. 

“Clean it?”

Slowly he looks up to an expressionless Stiles.

“What?”

“I said...clean it,” he commands.

Derek looks down at the puddle of his mess and ever so slowly cranes lowers his body till he is able to lick at his own release.

“Good boy,” Stiles praises him, and that warm feeling returns. 

He feels arms on his shoulder, they help him onto the couch, and soon his body is being wrapped in Stiles’ embrace.

“You did so well for me,” Stiles says as he takes off the leather cord holding the kryptonite.

“I...I broke the rules,” Derek replies sullenly.

“You did, but you took your punishment without question,”

“So your not mad?” Derek asks nervously.

“Derek, I could never be angry with you for something like that, you wanted to come, this is something new to you and it was your bodies natural reaction,”

“Th..thank you,” Derek sighs as he leans back into Stiles’ embrace, relaxing against his dom’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas, sorry for the lack of updating, life has been busy with the holidays but I promise that we will be returning to the normal schedule.
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me now what you thought in the comments below I love seeing your feedback!
> 
> thank you all for the love and support!!!
> 
> -Grim💀🖤


	5. Argent Corp.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek attends a press conference held by Gerard Argent and learns some startling news from the human.

Stiles hums to himself as he stretches out his arms and legs.

Opening his eyes he realizes that he is on the couch with Derek next to him.

As if alerted to his awakening, Derek to stirs a second later.

“Morning sunshine,” Stiles smiles.

“Morning,” Derek chuckles before realizing where they are.

“Sorry for falling asleep out here,”

Stiles frowns.

“Derek it's not your fault, we were kinda exhausted after the activities.”

Derek nods but avoids Stiles’ gaze.

“Derek, I enjoy falling asleep next to you, love being around you, you don't have to apologize for falling asleep after a scene,”

Derek nods, finally looking at him.

“Good, now let’s go get something to eat,”

Stiles leads the other man to the kitchen and begins pulling out everything he needs to make omelets. 

“So what are your plans for today?” Stiles asks a moment later as he plates the food and hands it to Derek who immediately begins digging into the food,

“I have to be at Argent Corp. for Gerard’s press conference that he has scheduled today,”

Stiles nods.

“And what about you?” he hears Derek’s question.

“I have today off,” Stiles smiles. 

“So I was planning on just relaxing for today,”

Derek nods before standing and carrying his plate to the sink.

“I have to go get ready for work,”

Stiles smiles as the other man leans across the counter to plant a kiss on Stiles’ lips. 

Stiles smirked as he watched Derek walk around him, at the last second he reached out to smack the Kryptonian on the ass, eliciting a yelp from the man.

Stiles said nothing and returned the smile that Derek sent him a moment later with a grin.

\---

Derek let out a sigh as he stepped out of his car before moving to grab a seat in the second row at the conference.

He pulled out his notepad and pen, and set his phone on his lap, the device would be set to record anything that he wasn't fast enough to scribble on the paper.

A wave of anxiety washed over him as he sat in his seat. He didn't hate press conferences in general, just the ones scheduled by Gerard Argent.

“ _ I stole it...from Gerard Argent, _ ” the words that Stiles had told him when he revealed the kryptonite stones replayed in his mind.

He knew Argent didn't care for superman but to have those stones at his disposal? It only made him more nervous.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Gerard stepped out from the building and took his place at the podium.

“Ladies and gentleman,” he began.

“As many of you know I am the leading partner with the Beacon Hills Police Department, I supply weapons and other services for them such as the new and improved bulletproof vests to help keep our brave men and women in blue safe,” he pauses to scan the crowd.

“I have gathered you here today to inform you that we at Argent Corp. will as of now be providing weapons and defenses to be used against any more alien invaders. We are doing this because our home...our planet needs to be defended from those that regular bullets have no effect on, those our tanks merely stagger, we must defend ourselves, and our loved ones from those who have the power to bring the world to their knees, because if we do not...we are surely doomed.”

Derek felt his blood run cold if Gerard was supplying the police ammunition laced with kryptonite...things could get very ugly for him.

“I believe we have some time for questions.” 

Derek rose his hand immediately.

When he was called on his faked a smile. 

“Derek Hale from Beacon Hills Gazette,” he introduces. Gerard nods.

“You stated that “we must protect ourselves from any more alien invaders,” suggesting that there already is an alien invader...who are you referring to?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Gerard scoffed, looking at Derek as if he was an idiot.

“I was talking about Superman, of course, he is a fiend to this city and to this country,”

“But hasn’t superman been protecting our city? And our country?”

‘What you call protecting I call posing as a beacon for dangerous threats to come and challenge, while he is ‘protecting us’ as you say,” Gerard sneered. “Our buildings, our homes, and businesses are damaged because of his unchecked power...so we must put him in check..by ending him...forever,”

“Your suggesting...killing Superman?” 

Gerard studies him for a moment.

“I have a question for  _ you _ Mr. Hale,” Gerard says evenly.

“Why are you so defensive of Superman?”

Derek could see the trap for what it was but knew he must answer.

“I see him as a hero, he has stopped numerous villains from destroying our city, and though more  _ do _ come to challenge him, he always prevails in the end,”

Gerard again studies him for a moment before nodding.

“I believe that is all the time we have for today,” he announces before waving to the crowd of reporters and reentering his building.

Derek keeps his gaze trained on the doors for a moment before turning and collecting his things and heading for his car.

\---

Gerard watches Derek go. 

“He was annoyingly curious,”

He turns to find Kate, his daughter approaching him.

“I want you to follow him, keep an eye on him.”

“Why?” she questions. “He's just a reporter with a sense of hero-worship.”

“Just do as I say!” he orders.

He turns back to watch Hale drive off.

“There is something about him that seems off,”

A beat of silence passes between him and Kate.

“I'll tail him, and tell you what I see,” she finally says.

“Thank you,” Gerard nods before moving to the elevator and pressing his thumb to a screen on the button panel.

The doors close and the elevator begins to descend. A moment later the doors open to reveal a large laboratory. Gerard steps out of the elevator and takes in the sight of his greatest scientists working.

One of them approaches him holding a clipboard.

“Any news you would like to tell me?”

“We have been lucky enough to create four more variations of the kryptonite stone you provided us with though one proved to be rather...unstable, though we are working on fixing that.”

Gerard nods.

“Good, double the work effort, I want Superman to fall by my hand and prove that he is nothing special.”

The scientist nods and scurries off back to work.

Taking one last look around he smiles to himself.

“You will die, Superman...now to just pick your poison.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love and support!!! I'm glad this story is being enjoyed and thank you for the wonderful comments.
> 
> as always, if you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you thought, your feedback is always cherished and I love seeing everyone's perspective.
> 
> thank you again
> 
> -Grim💀🖤


	6. Im Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles is jumped after an event, things turn sour when Derek saves him but lets his assailants go.

A week later Derek is familiar with the feeling of being followed, whenever he leaves his and Stiles’ apartment he can sense someone watching him, tailing him.

The day comes when he stops at Stiles’s work to take him out to lunch.

They head for the diner on Oak Street when the sensation of being watched is gone.

  
  
  


“So what’s going on with you?” Stiles questions 

Derek raises a brow.

“What do you mean?”

“Your tense and you are doing that thing with your head where you tilt it to listen to the things around you, though this mostly happens when you’re nervous or stressed, so what’s up,”

Derek sighs as he nods. Of course, Stiles would have him so figured already.

“Someone has been following me recently,” he admits.

Stiles studies him for a moment.

“Have you gotten a look at them?”

Derek shakes his head and takes a sip of his milkshake.

“When did it start?”

Derek feels himself freeze.

“After my interview with Gerard.” 

Stiles nods.

“Right then, stay on guard and well handle it when we have more information,”

Derek nods.

They continue eating they are and once they are finished Derek walks him back to work.

As they approach the door of the museum Stiles turns to him.

“There is a gala coming up, a fundraiser really, and I want you to be my date?”

Derek smiles down and captures Stiles’ lips with his own.

“I would love to come,” he smiles before watching Stiles nod and climb the steps into the building. 

Derek turns and begins walking home, though again the feeling of being watched returns. 

Stopping outside the door of the apartment building he quickly turns around and narrows his eyes when he sees a shadow dart around the corner. 

Quickly entering the building he closes the door behind him and rushes up the stairs.

\---

The night of the Gala Derek meets Stiles at the banquet hall that was rented by the museum, they are both dressed in matching suits, though Derek with a red shirt and Stiles with a navy. 

Smiling as he approaches Stiles he quickly pulls the younger man into his arms.

“You look stunning,” Stiles says.

“So do you,” Derek replies before pulling the other man in for a kiss.

Once they pull apart Stiles grins.

“I have to give a speech in a few moments to welcome everyone but don't wander off too far, I want to introduce you to some people,” 

Derek nods and watches as Stiles slips away from him to make his way to the podium. 

“Ladies and gentleman, welcome and thank you for coming to the Beacon Hills Museum charity gala.” he greets warmly.

Moving towards the bar, Derek orders a drink before turning back to Stiles who continues to speak.

Once he is finished with his speech Stiles leaves the stage and joins Derek at the bar.

Smiling, Derek pulls Stiles in for a kiss.

“You did wonderful,”

“Thank you,” Stiles grins once they part.

The gala progresses with Stiles mingling with other guests while Derek sticks to his side happy to be able to introduce himself as Stiles’ boyfriend.

However, when the night comes to an end Stiles smiles at him.

“I have to clean up here, I'll meet you at home?”

Derek nods and plants one last kiss on the other man’s lips.

“I'll be waiting,”

Stiles watches him leave and turns back to finish cleaning up the banquet hall.

\---

Stiles lets out a breath as he steps out into the crisp air of the night.

Pulling his coat tighter to his form, and begins making his way home.

Halfway he feels the sensation of someone watching him.

Stopping to look over his shoulder, he narrows his eyes at a shadowy figure that stands in the middle of an alley.

“Can I help you?” Stiles calls out,”

A hand grabbing him by the back of his neck causes him to freeze.

“Yes, as a matter of fact, you can help me.” the figure from the alley steps out into the light.”

“You see we need superman here and thanks to coincidence...you just happened to show up...so here is what is going to happen,” the stranger grins.

“You are going to call for Superman to come and save you,”

Narrowing his eyes Stiles shakes his head.

“No...I don't think I will,”

He snaps his head back and knocks his skull into the nose of the man holding him.

Taking the moment of surprise, he kicks out against the man to his right, connecting with the man’s knee cap. 

The clicking of a gun causes him to falter.

“Call out for him...now,”

Stiles holds the masked figure’s gaze and sighs.

“Superman!” he shouts.

They wait for a moment but nothing happens and Stiles suddenly has a sinking sensation in his gut.

“Call for him again,”

“No need,” 

The group turns their gaze to Superman who hovers in the sky.

“Let. Him. Go,” the hero growls.

“Protective of him are we?”

“I'm protective of all those who are innocent now let him go,” the man of steel hisses.

He moves to stand in front of the huddled group, his gaze flickering to Stiles who holds his gaze for a moment before the hero looks away.

“I don't want to have to hurt you, just release him.”

The masked strangers look amongst themselves and slowly move away from Stiles.

Moving to stand next to Superman, Stiles glares at the others.

“Get out of here,” he growls.

As the criminals flee into the darkness Stiles turns to Derek and glares.

“You are really going to let them go?”

“I'm more concerned about you,” Derek argues. 

“Oh well gee, thanks but in the meantime the people who tried to either rob me or kidnap me, to get away.”

Derek averts his gaze. “I'm sorry,”

Stiles is silent for a moment before letting out a sigh. 

“It's whatever, I'm just going to go home,”

“At least let me make sure you get there safely,”

“I'll be fine, I can take care of myself,”

Derek frowns and nods, letting the other to walk away.

Floating up into the sky he too heads home.

\---

Derek meets him at the door, still dressed in his costume.

“I'm sorry I let them go,” he says. “But what was I supposed to do?”

“Oh I don't know,” Stiles shouts. “Bind them in something or hand them off to the police?” 

Averting his gaze Derek nods.

“You...your right,” 

Stiles stands still for a moment before moving to the bedroom.

Derek follows after a moment and watches as the other changes out of his suit.

“At least I came for you,”

Stiles freezes for a moment before turning to him.

“Excuse me?”

Derek immediately recognizes what he had said wrong.

Bowing his head he frowns.

“I...I didn't mean that,”

“Oh really?” Stiles scoffs as he approaches the hero. “Then what did you mean?”

“i...I..” Derek stammers 

A sudden slap to his face causes Derek to flinch.

Looking up he finds Stiles holding the Kryptonite shard.

“I know what you meant Derek, you meant that I should consider myself lucky that you even came to save me, it's not like your a superhero or that I'm your boyfriend or anything,”

“I'm sorry,” Derek insists.

“No...but you will be,” 

He grabs Derek by his arm and leads him into the center of the living room.

“Tonight you will not speak unless it is to safeword, or unless I tell you to, understand?”

Derek nods silently.

“Good, tell me your safeword,”

“Krypton,”

Stiles nods.

“Good, now you will receive twenty lashes to your ass, do you understand?”

Derek nods.

“Remove your costume and bend over the couch,”

Derek does so and waits.

He feels a rush of both fear and arousal swell inside him and it's confusing, he knows he enjoys Stiles dominating him, taking control of him...but he has never seen this expression on Stiles’ face, the fire in his eyes.

“I don’t expect you to count,”

He hears the air displacement and cries out in fear 

“Krypton,”

He knows he said it but he still expects the strike.

“Derek?”

Not trusting himself to turn around he keeps his position and continues to stare down.

“I'm sorry,” he whimpers. “I'm so sorry Stiles but...I'm scared...I love you but I'm scared,”

There is silence for a moment before a hand reaches out to slowly and gently pull him upward and turn around.

He looks on with tear filled eyes into the wetness of Stiles’ amber orbs, also distorted by his own tears.

“I'm sorry too Derek,” the man says he looks down at the belt in his hands and grimaces. 

Derek watches as he lets it fall to the floor.

“I shouldn't have even thought of this, punishing you when my emotions are not in the right state..oh God I could have hurt you..” Stiles realizes and his eyes widen in panic.

“I could have hurt you, the..the kryptonite would have made it so it hurt you. I...I almost hurt you, Derek...I scared you,”

Derek stands there watching as everything comes crashing into reality for Stiles, part of him finds it amusing pleasing, while the other part feels sympathetic for the man.

Moving forward he pulls Stiles into his arms.

“You stopped Stiles, you listened to my safeword and stopped even before we began, and for that… it shows me that you will listen to me...and helps me trust you.” he brushes his thumb over Stiles’ cheek and wipes away at the tear making its way down the face of his boyfriend

“I'm sorry I let those people go, I should have done something more…they almost hurt you of all people and you mean the world to me...I'm...I'm sorry,”

“It's ok,” Stiles murmurs against his chest.

Silence passes between them for a moment before Derek sighs.

“Let’s go to bed,” 

Stiles nods against him before reaching up to undo the collar of the kryptonite and leads the superhero into their bedroom.

They fall asleep clutching each other tightly, neither willing to let off of the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back!! sorry for the lack of posting, 2021 is so far not hitting much different than 2020 and motivation has been elusive but I'm getting back into it thank god.
> 
> Thank you all for the love and support that has been shown so far with this fic, I'm glad people are enjoying it.
> 
> let me know what you thought in the comments below!!
> 
> -Grim💀🖤


	7. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles have a guest over for Dinner

_ One Month Later _

Stiles smiles as he watches the news playing on the screen. It projects Derek saving catching a falling piece of debris that is large enough to crush the firefighters below it.

_ “Superman has arrived on the scene just in time,”  _

Behind the reporter commentating on the scene, the crowd that had gathered cheers for the hero of the city.

The screen keeps projecting as Derek sets the rubble on the ground before smiling and nodding to the firemen and crowd before turning to take a deep breath only to release it and blow out the flames.

Nodding at his work he takes off into the sky.

Grabbing his phone from the end table Stiles dials Derek’s phone.

“ _ Hello?” _

“Nice job baby,” Stiles smiles.

“ _ You saw? arent you at the apartment? Why would you come to the scene? You could have been hurt!” _

Despite the alarm in his boyfriend’s voice, Stiles can't help but smile at the fact he is concerned

“While I appreciate the fact that you don't want me getting hurt, I  _ am _ still in the apartment, there is something called the news Der...figured you would know since you are a  _ reporter _ ,” he smirks.

“Oh...right,” Derek sighs over the phone. “I'm sorry for snapping I just…”

Stiles knows that Derek cutting himself off and going silent means he has lost himself in his head again and is struggling to come back to the surface. It's a habit that Stiles noticed the first week of being with Derek, and it could end in one of two ways, either Derek becoming mentally reclusive or him becoming protective of Stiles to the point that he wants nothing more than to keep Stiles in bed and cuddle with him.

“I understand babe, it's fine I'm not mad,”

He hears Derek let out a sigh of relief on the line.

“Alright, thank you, I'm on my way home,”

Stiles nods to an empty room with a smile.

“Alright, I'll still be here when you get home,”

After they say their goodbyes, they hang up.

Smiling and shaking his head Stiles moves to the kitchen to begin preparing lunch for the two of them.

However, as he does he feels his phone buzz. 

Pulling it back out of his pocket he looks at the caller ID and frowns.

“Hello?”

“ _ Stiles,?”  _ his father’s voice comes through.

“Yes, Dad it's me, who else would it be?”

“ _ Don't you be giving me attitude young man? Just because it's your phone I called doesn’t mean it will always be you picking up,” _

Stiles lets out a sigh as he nods his head to the familiar response.

“Sorry Dad, so what’s up?”

_ “I heard through the grapevine that you are currently dating someone?” _

“Scott,” Stiles grumbles as he covers his phone to prevent his dad from hearing him.

“Uh..yeah, his names Derek, Derek Hale...he's a reporter for the Beacon Gazette,”

“I know who he is Son, what I'm wanting to know is why you haven’t introduced me to him yet,”

Letting out a sigh Stiles places his hand on his hip. He knew his father would eventually find out that he was with Derek, but he also knew that with his father’s knowledge of his relationship with Derek, he would keep pushing himself into the relationship to ‘make sure that Derek was good enough and treating Stiles right’ and all though he was grateful that his father cared for him enough to vet any man Stiles was with, there was a point at which it became too much.

“I planned on introducing you to each other dad, but I also don't want you to scare him off,”

“Well if he survives tonight then you have nothing to worry about,”

Stiles feels himself freeze.

“What do you mean ‘tonight’?”

“I'm currently on my way over to your place, we’re having dinner.” 

Just as his father says this, Derek walks through the door with a small smile that quickly turns to a frown when he sees Stiles’ look of shock.

“Um..well I don't exactly live at the same place as I did before Dad,” Stiles says rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“So where do you live then?” 

“Well..”

“You moved in with your boyfriend and didn't tell me!” his father all but shouts.

“I'm a grown man Dad, I love Derek and trust him not to be a homicidal maniac with tendencies to lure his victims to stay with him for a few months before killing them,” 

He smiles at the small chuckle he earns from Derek who moves to the kitchen.

“And you don't think that that big of a step was taken a little too fast?”

Suddenly Stiles feels his heart clench and his blood run cold.

“No dad I don't, and as my father, I would hope you would be able to see the fact that I can make my own decisions without having to screen  _ everything _ by you, so I'll see you at dinner, thanks for the heads up by the way, and you can meet Derek then,”

He hangs up the phone quickly and shoves it back into his pocket.

“You ok?”

Turning he finds Derek standing in the walkway to the kitchen, snacking on a piece of cheese.

“I just...I don't get why he can't see the fact that I am not a kid anymore and that he can't be placing himself into every second of my life all the time,”

Derek nods and lets him vent.

“And I do feel bad about biting his head off but like...I don't regret moving in with you...because I love you and I trust you,”

“Well thank you for telling him that I'm not a psychopathic maniac who lures my victims to live with me before I kill them.”

Stiles snorts out a laugh and playfully slaps his arm.

“I just...I want him to understand that I am my own person,”

“I know babe,” Derek assures him as he soothingly rubs his hand up and down Stiles’ back.

\---

Stiles is honestly dreading the fact that his father is currently on his way and according to his last text, only ten minutes out from his and Derek’s apartment

Finishing up preparations for dinner, Stiles begins moving everything to the table just as there is a knock on the door.

Looking up, he watches as Derek moves to answer it.

Taking a breath to steel himself, Stiles rightens himself and watches as the door opens to reveal his father who seems shocked that it was Derek who opened the door.

“Evening Sir,” Derek greets holding out his hand to the older man.

Stiles watches as his father falters for a moment before accepting the handshake.

“Dad,” Stiles says as he approaches them. “This is Derek, my boyfriend, Derek this is my Dad,”

“Noah Stilinski,” his dad introduces.

“It's nice to finally meet you Sheriff”

“Please, call me Noah,”    
  


Derek nods and steps aside to allow him inside.

Stiles watches as his father enters the apartment and gives it a once over before seemingly approving of it and turning to face Stiles with a raised brow.

Hunching in on himself Stiles lets out a sigh

“I'm sorry for snapping at you Dad, it's just… I want you to realize that I'm not a kid anymore, I've grown up,”

His father is silent for a moment before nodding.

“You’re right, I'm sorry for imposing, it's just...you’re all I have, and I worry about you.”

Stiles nods before moving forward to pull his father into a hug.

A moment passes before the silence is broken by Derek’s voice.

“So who wants supper?”

Stiles and Noah turn to join Derek at the table while he distributes the portions of lasagna onto separate plates 

Suddenly Stiles feels a weight being lifted off his chest as he settles into his seat and begins filling his father in on what has happened as of late.

\---

Once dinner is over they retire to the living room area of the apartment, Derek and Stiles sitting next to each other on the couch while Noah sits himself on the lazy boy recliner.

“So Derek, Stiles tells me that you are a reporter for the Beacon Gazette,”

Derek nods.

“That's right, Sir.”

“Well, at least there is one reporter I can tolerate now,” Noah murmurs, earning a smile from his son and Derek.

“I appreciate that Sir, I try not to get in the way of the police and follow instructions when given to me,”

It's all Stiles can do not to laugh at the subliminal double meaning in Derek’s wording.

The three of them settle into a calming silence as they watch some action movie that Stiles put on.

  
\---  
  


At around nine pm Noah looks over to see Stiles with his head resting on Derek’s shoulder as they both watch the movie on the screen.

A warm feeling settles in his chest as he watches them adjust around each other before settling once again. 

“Well it's getting late, I really should get going,” he says as he stands to his feet.

Both men glance at him in surprise.

“Are you sure Dad?”

“Yeah, I have to work tomorrow anyway,”

Stiles nods and walks his father to the door.

“It really was good seeing you kiddo,” Noah smiles as he stands in the open doorway.

“Yeah, it was good seeing you too dad, I'm sorry again for keeping this from you and snapping at you,”

“It's ok Stiles, I know you like to wait before springing things on me,”

Stiles nods and ducks his head.

His father pulls him in for a hug that he accepts and pats him on the back.

“I'll see you later, I love you,”

“Love you too, dad,” Stiles says before closing the door behind his father.

Letting out a breath he turns back to find Derek watching him with a smile.

“You ok?”

Stiles nods and moves into his boyfriend’s comforting embrace.

“Yeah, I just...I regret talking to him like I did, he's all I have left of my mom, ya know?”

Derek nods, he then takes Stiles by the hand and leads him into the bedroom.

He slowly undresses Stiles down to his underwear before repeating the process with himself. 

Gently he pulls Stiles to lay on the bed with him and pulls the covers over their waists.

“When I came to earth I was just a baby, Ma and Pa Hale took me in and raised me as their own son,” he begins.

“One day when I came home from school I went out to the barn to find him and he...dropped,” 

Stiles can hear the tension in Derek’s voice as he speaks.

“They told me it was a heart attack, and that day I felt like I failed him and Ma. I have these abilities but I couldn’t use them to save him.” 

He pauses for a moment before taking a breath and continuing.

“Parents see us at our best and worst, they understand us even when we don't understand ourselves, and most of all they love us even if when we act out, your father loves you even though you snapped at him and he knows you love him just as much,”

Stiles rolls over to plant a kiss on Derek’s lips.

“Thank you,” Stiles murmurs.

“For what?”

“For being you, for reassuring me...for comforting me,”

“Always,” Derek promises before he captures Stiles’ lips in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love and support that you have shown this fic!!!!!
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below!!!
> 
> -Grim💀🖤


	8. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek run into Gerard and as a result of his presence, find themselves getting into an argument.

Stiles woke to the sound of whimpering and crying.

Opening his eyes he quickly looks around, only freezing when his eyes land on Derek who thrashes about.

“mom...Dad...,” Derek whimpers. 

Reaching out, Stiles gently lays his hand on Derek’s arm.

  
“Derek, wake up,” Stiles whispers.

In an instant, Derek’s eyes open with their red glow and he rises off the bed, floating a few inches above Stiles.

Stiles frowns as he hears Derek’s harsh breaths.

“Der,” he murmurs.

The Kryptonian glances down at him, still panting but the red glow vanishes from his eyes.

“Der, you had a nightmare,”

The flying man is silent for a moment before slowly descending to sit on the bed.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Stiles questions after a moment of silence.

“It was of my parents...when my planet was destroyed,”

Stiles nods silently.

“I know that I was just a baby when it happened but every now and then I get...visions,”

“Just because you were a baby doesn’t mean it didn't create an impression,” Stiles insists.

Derek nods solemnly before cocking his head as if hearing something that Stiles could not.

“I have to go, someone needs my help,”

Stiles nods and watches as Derek leaps from the bed, quickly getting dressed into his costume before taking off into the sky.

Letting out a sigh Stiles rises from the bed and moves to get dressed. 

Once changed, he leaves the apartment and heads to work.

\---

“Mr. Stlinski you have a visitor.”

Stiles turns to find Derek standing there with Kallie, who runs the front desk.

Smiling he approaches his boyfriend.

“Hey Der,” he says softly.

The other gives a slight smile.

“I'm sorry for leaving this morning, without talking to you,”

Stiles nods. “It's ok, you can make it up to me later,” he grins.

Derek smirks.

“I promise you,  _ Sir, _ ” he whispers the last part.

“Oh, how I love when you call me that,” Stiles smiles.

“Sadly I have to work, but once I'm finished here...there is no way I am going to pass up the chance to play with you,”

Derek feels a shiver run up his spine at the words, he nods and looks around.

“Is there anything I can help you with here?” he offers.

Stiles looks around and shakes his head.

“Nothing heavy that I need to be lifted,” he smiles.

Rolling his eyes Derek scoffs.

“I'm good for more than that,”

Stiles nods as he wraps his arms around Derek’s neck.

“Yes you are but those are things I don't want anyone else seeing,” he winks, smiling wider when he notices the blush that spreads across his boyfriend’s face.

Craning his neck he captures Derek’s lips for a kiss before parting and gently patting him on the cheek.

“I'll see you at home once I'm done here,” Derek nods.

“Ahh, Mr. Hale,” 

Both Stiles and Derek turn to find Gerard Argent himself approaching. 

Stiles glances at Derek who keeps his gaze focused on the man moving towards them. 

“Mr Argent, curious seeing you here,” Derek greets.

The older man smiles and Stiles feels himself tense.

“Well, I was in the area and decided to stop by to…”

He looks around. 

“Appreciate the history of our world,”

Stiles feels Derek tense next to him.

“Well I appreciate the foot traffic,” he says, drawing Gerard’s attention away from Derek.

The mogul looks to him as if he is nothing but a stain on his shoe.

“Well it was nice seeing you Mr. Argent but I was actually on my way home,” 

The older man nods but says nothing.

Stiles watches as Derek pushes past him.

“You know Mr. Stilinski,” Gerard begins once Derek around the corner.

“You were lucky to bag quite the man there, he’s a fine  _ specimen _ ,” 

Stiles feels his blood run cold as Gerard smirks at him before turning and leaving.

\---

Derek can tell that something is wrong when Stiles enters the apartment a few hours later.

Closing his book he sets it aside and looks to his boyfriend as Stiles sets his messenger bag on the table.

“What’s wrong Sti, I can hear your heart...it's like a train,”

“I think Gerard knows who you are,”

Flinching Derek raises his brows.

“What makes you say that?”

“After you left he said I was lucky to have you and that you were “quite the man,” that you are “a fine specimen,”

Derek nods but says nothing for a moment.

“We don't know for sure that he knows,”

“Derek you weren’t there,”

“I know that but if he knows then why hasn’t he made a move yet? We both know he wants to kill me,”

“I don't know Derek, I just know that something is up,”

For some reason, Derek is angered by this.

“No, you don't  _ know _ you  _ think _ something is up. There is a difference,” he snaps.

Stiles stares at him as if he had been slapped.

“Derek,”

“You can't go jumping to conclusions Stiles, it’ll only make the problem worse,”

“I'm not ‘jumping to conclusions’ Derek,” Stiles shouts. “I just see it for what it is, Gerard was hinting at something and you are too blind to see that, even you were tense by him being there!”

Derek averts his gaze and Stiles finds himself panting heavily.

“I think I should go,”

Derek whips his head up to look at Stiles who is staring at his feet.

“Stiles…I-”

“I'm going to grab some things and stay at my dad’s,” the human says as he moves past Derek.

The Kryptonian finds himself too shocked to move, however, when Stiles comes out of their room a few moments later he finds his arm lashing out to grab Stiles’ wrist as he reaches for the door.

“Please Stiles..don't go,”

“I need a small break, Derek, to clear my head so we can let the tension break,”

“I...I won't let you, Stiles,”

He regrets the wording as soon as he says it.

“You won't let me?” Stiles enquires. 

“Stiles I-” he is cut off by Stiles reaching into his pocket and producing the orb of Kryptonite.

Immediately he feels himself weakening from its radiation.

A hand slamming into his chest causes him to curl in on himself, right before a foot hooks around his ankle and topples him.

“You don't  _ let _ me do anything, Derek...I do what I want...and you can't stop me...Superman or not,”

Derek watches from his place on the ground as Stiles opens the door and slams it close behind him.

Curling into a ball Derek sobs into his hands.

“I'm sorry,” he says

\---

When Stiles shows up on his dad’s doorstep, the older man lets him in without a question.

He trudges up to his bedroom and closes the door quietly behind him before throwing himself onto his bed.

The pillow muffles his sobs and it's cloth covering absorbs his tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love and support!!!
> 
> let me know what you thought in the comments below!!!!!
> 
> -Grim💀🖤


	9. Apologizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek mans up and apologizes to Stiles.

Derek stares down at the Stilinski house for the fourteenth time this week, it became a routine of his. He would wake up every day to fly into the sky and watch over the house of the man he loved...the man he hurt.

Taking a deep breath he slowly descends upon the home until he lands on the back porch.

Lifting his hand he delivers three knocks and waits.

After a moment it opens to reveal Noah who arches a brow at him.

“I...I wanted to come apologize,” he says 

The other man says nothing for a moment before stepping aside and letting him into the home.

“He's up in his room, but mark my words, Derek, if you hurt him again...I don't care if you are the man of steel..I'll break you,”

Derek nods and enters the home.

Noah moves into the kitchen while Derek moves up the stairs. He stands outside Stiles’ room and gently knocks on the door.

A moment later it opens and he is met with Stiles looking absolutely wrecked.

“I…” he begins.

The younger man says nothing for a moment before stepping back and allowing him to enter the room.

Taking a seat on Stiles’ bed he stares down at his hands.

“I'm sorry for snapping you,” Derek says.

“I know you were trying to look out for me and that you don't trust Gerard I just…” he pauses as the tears begin falling.

“I know how much of a dangerous man Gerard is and I'm afraid that he will find out about you and hurt you, Stiles.” he finally looks up to find Stiles watching him.

“I love you too much to see anything happen to you,”

Stiles for a moment says nothing before nodding.

“I know you care for me Derek, but just because you are afraid, you can't shut me out or push me away and snap at me,”

Derek hangs his head and nods.

“I know.”

“No, you don't know Derek,” Stiles insists.

“We may have our relationship both as boyfriends and dom and sub, but I truly care for you,”

He moves to sit next to Derek and gently intertwines their fingers.

“I love you Derek, and I don't want anything happening to you, so when I say I have a bad feeling about something, I would appreciate it if you would take that into consideration.”

Derek nods.

“I will, I promise,”

Stiles nods. “Thank you,”

For a moment neither of them speaks.

“Can I...can I kiss you,” Derek asks timidly.

“Do you think you deserve a kiss?”

Derek feels himself blush at Stiles’ teasing. 

Shaking his head he sighs.

“No, Sir...I don't, I don't deserve a kiss.”   
  


Stiles hums for a moment.

“I think you do,”

He smiles before taking Derek’s jaw in his hand and capturing his lips with his own.

When they part Derek stares in shock.

“W..why?”

“Because you came and you apologized, you owned up to your mistake,”

Stiles then stands to his feet and leads Derek out of the room and thence down the stairs. 

Noah watches them for a moment.

“You two good now?”

Stiles nods.

His father nods and goes back to sipping his coffee.

Stiles takes Derek outside and into his jeep. They both climb in and Stiles pulls out of the drive.

\---

Arriving back at their apartment, Stiles watches as Derek slowly and timidly moves to sit on the couch.

“Are you ok?”

Derek looks up and nods.

“I'm fine,”

Narrowing his eyes Stiles moves closer.

“No, you’re not,”

Derek wrings his hands and looks averts his gaze.

“I just...I feel antsy and I wound up,”

Stiles says nothing for a moment and then nods.

“On your knees,”

Without consciously thinking about it, Derek finds himself lowering himself to the ground on his knees.

“Good boy,” Stiles praises.

Derek feels a shiver run down his body. He watches as Stiles moves to the hallway and vanishes into their room. 

A moment later he returns with Derek’s collar and silently secures it around his neck.

Derek feels his powers drain away from him. He quietly hums as a wave of content pulses t through him.

“What do you need?” Stiles questions.

“I...I need to be punished, Sir,” Derek replies. “I need to be reminded of my place,”

“And  _ what _ is your place?”

“As your bitch, Sir, I'm your superbitch,” he says looking up into Stiles’ eyes.

“That's right,” Stiles nods “and why do you need to be punished?”

“For...for hurting you, for yelling at you and for snapping at you,”

Stiles nods.

“Then this is what is going to happen,” Stiles begins.

“You are going to remove your clothes and bend over the couch and I am going to spank you, you will count them and thank me for correcting your behavior, do you understand?”

Derek nods silently.

The slap that cracks across his face causes him to wince.

“You will give verbal answers and you will address me with respect,” Stiles says with a quiet edge.

“Yes, sir. I'm sorry, Sir,” Derek whimpers.

“Strip and go bend over the couch,” Stiles orders.

Derek moves to do as instructed, quickly removing his clothes and stepping toward the couch.

Once he has laid himself over the couch he looks over his shoulder to Stiles who slowly approaches.

“Tell me when you are ready,” Stiles says.

Taking a breath Derek nods.

“I'm ready,” 

The sudden smack onto his exposed ass causes him to whimper.

“One sir, thank you for correcting my behavior.”

“Good boy,” Stiles says before delivering the next smack.

“Two sir, thank you f-for correcting my behavior,”

They continue on until the twenty-fifth smack, at which point Derek is sobbing into the cushion of the sofa.

“I...I’m so-sorry Sir...I'm sorry,” he wails.

Stiles steps back for a moment before reaching out and turning the crying hero over. He then pulls him to his chest.

As Derek sobs into his chest, he gently cards his fingers through the other man’s hair.

“It's ok Derek, you’re forgiven,” Stiles says gently. 

“I...I'm sorry,” Derek says after a moment when he is able to calm himself.

“I know you are,” Stiles says as he rubs his hand down Derek’s back. 

He continues to hold Derek for a moment before gently parting with him.

“It's over now,” Stiles says. 

“Do..do you forgive me?” Derek questions.

Stiles bites his bottom lip.

“I forgive you, Derek, just promise me that you won't be like that again...I can't handle that from you,”

Derek nods. “I promise you, I’ll be good,”

Stiles nods. “I know you will,”

“Now come on, let’s get you something to eat and a bath,”

Derek nods and allows Stiles to pull him to his feet and lead him to the kitchen.

Pulling some fruits from the fridge he then takes Derek into the bathroom.

Turning on the water he lets it warm for a moment during which time he feeds the strawberries to Derek who accepts them willingly.

Stiles hums as he feels Derek’s tongue flick over the pad of his finger.

After a moment he turns off the water and helps Derek into the tub.

The Kryptonian hums as he lowers himself into the water.

Once Derek is fully seated in the water Stiles sets the strawberries aside and smiles at the content smile on Derek’s face.

Reaching out, he takes the shampoo bottle and pops the cap, pouring it into his hand he slathers it into Derek’s hair, rubbing it into the man’s scalp he smiles as Derek moans.

“You like that baby?”

“Mmhmm,” Derek groans.

Stiles continues to work the shampoo into Derek’s scalp. Once he is finished he rinses off his hands and gently begins washing Derek’s hair, clearing it of the soapy shampoo. 

Grabbing a washcloth and the body wash, he then begins cleaning off the rest of Derek’s body, coating the submissive’s body with the cleansing soap.

He takes his time around Derek’s nipples, smirking at the shivers and moans as he gives each nipple a squeeze before moving down to Derek’s genitals. Cupping the other man’s balls he gently rolls them in his hands before giving Derek’s cock a slow and teasing stroke. 

He grins as Derek bucks into his hand.

Slowly Stiles continues to stroke Derek to completion, relishing in the groan of pleasure that escapes his sub’s lips.

“You’re so beautiful,” Stiles says softly.

“Thank you, Sir.” Derek murmurs.

\---

Once he has Derek dried off and laid in the bed he reaches out and unbuckles the collar from around Derek’s neck and places it back in its place in the lowest drawer of his dresser in its containment box.

Returning to the bed he slips below the covers and wraps his arm around Derek’s waist. 

“I love you,” Derek says as he turns over to face Stiles.

“I love you too...so much,”

He smiles as Derek leans forward to rest his forehead on Stiles’ chest. 

\---

“So what do we do now?”

Gerard continues to look out the window of his office, taking in the sight of the city below him.

“We continue with the plan, if we turn the city against Superman he will have nothing to defend him, and if he has nothing to defend him.”

“He's as good as dead,” Kate smiles.

“Precisely,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love and support!!
> 
> let me know what you thought in the comments below
> 
> -Grim💀🖤


	10. Can't Save Them All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek goes to stop a hostage situation at a bank, but when it doesn't go as planned he begins to doubt his worth.

Derek let out a groan as he sat up in the bed. Stretching his arms above his head he lets out a sigh.

Climbing out of bed he moves into the kitchen. Finding a note from Stiles, opening it he reads.

_ “Derek _

_ Sorry I wasn't able to have breakfast with you, I was notified about a new artifact that would be coming into the museum, and I had to go so I could help prepare. _

_ I promise that I will be back in time for dinner though and we can spend the night with each other. _

_ Love  _

_ -Stiles,” _

Derek sets the note down and sighs. 

Moving further into the kitchen he makes himself some toast. 

Once he has his food he makes his way into the living room and settles on the couch.

Just as he turns on the news he groans as the reporter talks about a hostage situation at the Beacon Hills Bank.

Looking down at his toast he frowns a lets out a whimper before setting the plate aside and quickly changing into his costume. Taking off into the sky he rushes for the bank.

Coming to land outside the perimeter of police cruisers he quickly finds Noah and approaches him.

“What's the current status of the hostages?” Derek asks.

“We have ten hostages inside and six gunmen,”

Nodding Derek slowly rises off the ground.

“Keep your men back and ready to enter when I come out,”

Noah nods and watches as Derek takes off into the bank.

Entering through the front entrance Derek freezes when he finds himself met with the gunmen holding the hostages at gunpoint.

“Nice to see you Superman,” one of the gunmen says, his voice muffled by his mask.

“Let the hostages go and no one has to get hurt,” Derek tries to reason.

The gunman says nothing for a moment before pulling the trigger.

Derek watches as the hostage kneeling in front of the aforementioned gunmen falls to the ground lifeless.

He feels anger bubble up inside him as he rushes forward faster than the human eye can track and slams his hand into the gunman’s chest, throwing the man backward. 

Taking out the other criminals, he shouts to the officers outside.

Once Noah enters the ban and sees the dead body he looks to Derek who holds his gaze as best he can through the shaking of his body.

Taking off into the sky he quickly flies home. Though as he approaches the balcony he feels himself lose control and he stumbles out of the sky, plummeting onto the hardwood floor of the apartment he grunts as he rolls and comes to a stop on his back.

He lays there for a moment before sobs wrack through his body.

Curling in on himself he openly sobs into his arms.

A hand on his shoulder causes him to flinch and quickly throw himself against the far wall with his superspeed. 

“Derek,”

The Kryptonian looks up to find Stiles watching him.

“I…I...she…he…”

Stiles nods.

“I know, my dad called and told me what happened…”

  
“She...she’s dead because of me,”

Stiles moves towards him with his palms out in a soothing manner.

“No, she is not, she is dead because the gunman killed her.

“I could have stopped him though,” Derek cries.

“Derek you didn't know he was going to shoot, you are not a mind reader.”

Derek hangs his head as Stiles gathers him into his arms. 

Openly sobbing into Stiles’s arms he allows the human to lead him to their bedroom.

He feels Stiles begin to unzip his suit.

Stepping out of it he pliantly allows the human to pull him onto the bed. After a few adjustments, he finds himself laying with his back against Stiles’ chest.

He closes his eyes as Stiles begins rubbing his upper arms and chest.

“I failed today,” Derek says after a moment of silence.

“You can't save everyone, Derek,”

“I want to though, I can do better...I can be a better superhero,”

“You are already the best hero Derek, you just have to understand that sometimes things don't go our ways and sometimes people die, does not mean we failed them,”

  
  


Derek falls silent as Stiles continues to rub up and down his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the love and support!!
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> -Grim💀🖤


	11. Mind, Body, and Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek knows he needs it...and he knows Stiles is willing to give it to him...surprisingly, it makes it easier to forget.

Derek doesn’t come out of their bedroom for a week. It worries Stiles but he can understand that he will need his space.

Finally, there comes a day when Derek comes out of the room and sits next to him on the couch.

“I was thinking of going to visit ma,” Stiles turns to him and arches a brow.

“And I was wondering if you would want to come with me,”

Stiles says nothing for a moment before nodding. 

“I'm sorry for being distant I just…”

Stiles shakes his head as he reaches out to place his hand on Derek’s shoulder.

“I understand Derek, I just don't like seeing you in pain like that,”

Derek nods.

Stiles hums as Derek pulls him in for a kiss. 

Once they part, he brushes his hand against Derek’s cheek, smiling as the Kryptonian leans into the touch.

“So when are we leaving for your mom’s?”

“Tomorrow,” Derek answers.

Stiles says nothing as Derek turns to stare at his hands.

“I love you,” Stiles offers.

“I love you too,” Derek replies.

“Just because of what happened doesn’t make you any less of Superman,”

Derek nods because deep down he knows that...it just doesn’t make the fact that someone died on his watch hurt any less

\---

That night Derek asks Stiles for a scene, and when his dom asks what he wants to do he offers that he willing to go with whatever Stiles has in mind.

“That's a dangerous answer baby,” Stiles says with a smile.

Derek watches as the human walks over to the drawer and collects his collar but this time he retrieves both the pink and green Kryptonite.

“This is what is going to happen.” Stiles begins. “I am going to use this,” he holds up the green kryptonite, “so I can play with this magnificent body,” Stiles purs as he moves forward and runs his fingers over Derek’s naked flesh. “Any. Way. I. Want,” he says into Derek’s ear.

Feeling a shiver run down his spine Derek nods.

“What is your safeword?”

“Krypton,” Derek replies.

  
Stiles nods and reaches up to clasp the collar around Derek's throat before stepping back with a smile. 

Derek can quite literally see the change in Stiles’ eyes as he slips into his dominant role. 

“Go lay in the middle of the bed, don't take your eyes off me, if I find that you have...you will be punished, is that understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Derek nods before doing as instructed.

As he lays himself on the bed he turns to watch as Stiles moves back to the drawers in which they keep their toys. He can feel his body relax as he processes the fact that he is being taken care of by his loving dom. By his Stiles.

Stiles stands and turns around, smiling at the fact that he obeyed the order. 

“How dominant do you really want me to be?” Stiles says. 

Derek thinks for a moment before finding his answer. “As much as you want.”

“So calling you my bitch is on the table?”   
  
Derek nods.

Smiling Stiles approaches the bed.

“Well then  _ bitch,”  _ Stiles says with a pur. “I'm going to take these,” he holds up a pair of nipple clamps for Derek to see. “And place them on your perky little tits, and then...I'm going to shove this,” Derek’s gaze travels to a vibrating plug and shivers. “And shove it in your cute little hole.” he grins.

“But you wanna know what the best part is?” 

Derek arches a brow. 

“I'm going to tie you to the headboard and place a cock ring around your pathetic little dick to keep you from coming, while I shove  _ my _ cock down your throat and make you choke on it, color?”

“Green,” Derek shivers. 

“Good,” Stiles grins. 

Taking the rope he collected from the drawer he holds Derek’s left wrist to the headboard and secures it around the frame, repeating the process with Derek’s right wrist he smiles down at the bound superhero.

Reaching out he trails his fingers with ghostly touches down Derek’s side. 

“Think of what people would say if they knew Superman loved to be tied up and fucked, how he begs for it like a back alley whore...who he can't help but love having his pussy filled,” 

Derek gives a groan as the verbal degradation causes his cock to twitch with interest.

He watches as Stiles takes his place at the end of the bed and spreads his legs to give access to his dom. 

“That's a good boy Superman, whores like you should always keep your legs spread.” Stiles smiles. 

He lubes his fingers and gently works Derek open, the superhero moaning at the intrusion. 

Once he is comfortable with the prep, Stiles lubes the plug and slowly inserts it into Derek’s entrance. He then pulls out the cock ring and slides it over Derek’s rapidly hardening length, causing the submissive man to whine.

“Aww did Superslut think he was going to get to come?”

The pleading look Derek gives him causes him to chuckle.

Crawling over the man, Stiles makes sure to rub the head of his cock over Derek’s own length and then up his body.

“You don't get to come until I say you can...you got that Superman?”

“Yes, Sir,” Derek nods.

“Good, what’s your color?”

“Green, Sir,”

Stiles smiles as he strokes his hand down Derek’s face tenderly. “That's my good boy,”

His smile widens as Derek shifts his head to kiss his palm.

Rearranging himself he positions himself on his knees at Derek’s head. Taking the remote from the side of the bed he presses a button and grins as Derek moans, the vibrations from the plug starting to run through his body. As his mouth falls open Stiles shoves his member into his sub’s mouth.

He sank in all the way, part of him relishing in the gagging and choking sounds that emanated from Derek as he struggled to breathe.

“Through your nose,” Stiles says softly.

After a moment Derek settles, taking Stiles’ advice and breathing through his nose. 

Stiles smiled and closed his eyes as pleasure tore through his body. 

“Yeah...your mouth feels so good,” he moans. 

He reaches back and wiggles the clamps on Derek’s nipples causing the bound man to moan and whimper around the dick in his mouth.

“Oh fuck yeah,” Stiles sighs in pleasure as he begins to thrust in and out of Derek’s mouth.

After a moment he pulls out and looks down at the sub. Wiping the head of his cock along the Kryptonian’s lips he grins. 

“Do you want my come?”

“Ye..yes, sir please…” Derek begs. “Please come in my mouth...give me your load,”

Chuckling Stiles nods.

“You’re such a slut,” he says as he pushes back into Derek’s mouth.

After a few more thrusts, he groans as he releases his spend, Derek swallows every drop before staring up at Stiles with wonder in his eyes.

Stiles took a moment to collect himself before moving down and playing with the clamps on Derek’s nipples. The Kryptonian groans from both pleasure and pain. 

“Alright bitch, time for the main event,” 

He reaches down and removes the clamps causing Derek to wince for a moment before settling. Stiles then removes the plug from Derek’s entrance. 

Derek watches in slight confusion as Stiles unclasps the collar from his throat.

“Don't worry, you'll get another one soon,” Stiles assures him and at that moment, Derek understands.

Stiles sees as he relaxes and smiles.

“Good, what's your color?”

“Green, Sir,” 

Nodding Silently he moves and collects the collar containing the pink kryptonite.

As the stone gets closer to his skin, Derek can feel the effects washing over him, the lust he already has grown tenfold, his need for Stiles’ naked body deepening.

Stiles keeps his eyes away from Derek’s as he buckles the collar before sitting back and watching as the stone’s effects settle in.

“Please….please sir, fuck me,” Derek begs as he pulls at his restraints. 

“Don't worry, I’ll give you what you need,” Stiles assures him before moving to take his place between Derek’s thighs. 

Looking up he smirks at the other man before slowly inching his way.

“Fuck! Yesssss!” Derek moans as his anal ring gives way to Stiles’ cock. 

“I just love having Superman under me...acting like a cock hungry whore.”

“I'm..I'm only hungry for your cock,” Derek grunts as he begins shoving himself back onto his dom’s dick as much as he can. 

“I know you are...and I love you for it,” Stiles says. 

The room fills with the sounds of pleasure as both men memorize the whimpers and the moans of the other.

Stiles leans forward as he thrusts into Derek and bites the Kryptonian’s nipple causing a shout of pleasure to erupt from the bound man.

Smiling around the nub in his mouth, Stiles laps at it like a kitten to milk before pulling off. 

“Does my beautiful whore want to come?”   
  
“Please...Please, Sir,” Derek nods furiously. “Please let me come...I'll be good…”

“I know you will Derek, you are always so good for me,” Stiles replies tenderly. 

Reaching out he slowly unlocks the cock ring and pulls it off Derek’s length. 

“Don't come until I give you permission, I would hate to have to punish you,” Stiles smirks.

Derek - with his eyes closed in concentration and pleasure - nods.

Quickening his thrusts, Stiles begins a full out assault on Derek’s hole before groaning as he nears his climax.

Just as his orgasm rushes through him, he shouts.

“Come!” 

He forces himself to keep his eyes open as he fucks Derek through their orgasms, enjoying the sight of the great ‘Man of Steel’ erupting and coating himself with his own release.

Once they are both spent, Stiles slowly pulls out before crawling up on shaky limbs, licking Derek’s spend as he goes. Before straddling Derek’s chest as he undoes the ropes that secure Derek’s hands to the headboard.

He lets out a yelp that turns to a groan as he feels a wet heat encapture his cock. Looking down he finds Derek suckling on his cock like a baby to its mothers’ breast. 

Smiling he shakes his head.

“Your insatiable,” he jokes before reaching down and undoing the collar, he strains himself to place it in the bedside table drawer without removing himself from Derek’s mouth. 

He comes for the third time that night, this orgasm not as powerful as the previous two but still satisfying.

After Derek has drained him and swallowed, Stiles lays down next to him.

“Did you enjoy it?” Stiles questions after a moment of silence.

“Immensely,” Derek answers. “I like being your’s”

Stiles grins. “You have no idea what that means to me,”

“It means, I'm your bitch, your slut, your whore..I'm your fucktoy to bend over whenever you want to use me, I'm yours Stiles...mind, body, and soul...and I wouldn't want it any other way.”

“God I love you,” Stiles says before turning on his side and capturing Derek’s lips in his.

“I love you too,” Derek says softly once they part.

Closing their eyes, they allow sleep to claim them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love and support!!
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you thought in the comments below!!
> 
> -Grim💀🖤


	12. Countryside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles take their trip out to visit Talia Hale on the farm where Derek grew up.

Stiles hummed to himself as he and Derek drove out of the city.

“So you’re Ma lives in the middle of the woods?”

“Yeah, the house belonged to her and Pa used to be big business wigs but they eventually fell out of the life and retired to the secluded life,” Derek explains. 

Stiles smiles. 

“Wish we could do that...would give us privacy for our activities,” he says as he reaches over to give Derek’s crotch a squeeze. The other man sucks in a breath before giving a low moan.

Chuckling to himself Stiles turns his attention away to look out the window.

“I'm serious though, it would be nice to live out here...no one to bother us,”

“I would like that too but the city and world need superman,”

“They are always going to need superman,” Stiles argues back. “But sometimes I need you too!” 

Derek opens his mouth to say something but with a sigh, he closes it and says nothing.

They drive in silence for a while before Stiles gives a soft.

“I'm sorry,” he says.

“I know...I am too,”

“I just don't like having to share you with the world,”

“I thought you liked the fact that I'm Superman, that Superman willingly gave himself to you to play with,”

“I do more than play with you, Derek,” Stiles says, turning to face the other man with a glare. “I love you because you are my boyfriend, yes having you be Superman and my submissive is an added bonus but first and foremost I love Derek Hale,”

Derek glances at him, taking in the serious expression, and nods. 

“I'm sorry, I...I shouldn't have joked like that,”

Stiles says nothing but turns away.

\---

Arriving at his childhood home, Derek feels a wave of nostalgia wash over him.

He smiles as he catches sight of Ma waiting on the front porch. Putting the car in park he steps out and smiles at the woman who raised him.

“It's good to see you, Derek,” she says as she comes down to pull him into a hug.

“Hi Ma,” he says into her shoulder.

“And you must be Stiles,” she says as she pulls away from Derek and moves over to his boyfriend. 

“I am, you must be Mama Hale,”

“Please, call me Talia,” she smiles before hugging him.

“Derek has told me so much about you,” she informs Stlies, glancing at Derek who shifts from side to side.

“Good things I hope,”

“Oh of course,” she laughs. Patting him on the shoulder she gestures to the house. “Why don't you go get settled, there’s something I need to ask Derek to do for me in the barn,”

Stiles nods knowingly and moves off into the home.

Turning on her adoptive son she arches a brow.

“What happened?”

Letting out a sigh, Derek slumps forward. 

“We were talking in the car on the way here and he said how it would be great to move out here where it's peaceful and there’s no one to bother us, but I…”

“You pulled the whole ‘I have to be Superman too’ didn't you?”

Derek nods.

Sighing, Talia shakes her head. “Derek, Superman is important, you do great things as Superman, but if you let Superman dictate your life...others are going to walk out of it, and from what you have told me about Stiles..he makes you happy...it would be a shame to lose him,”

Derek nods. “It gets worse,”

“Of course it does,” she rolls her eyes.

“Mine and Stiles’...relationship is different…”

His adoptive mother raises a brow.

“What do you mean,”

“he...I…” he stammers trying to find the right words. Finally, he decides to just go for it. “I'm his submissive and he's my Dom,”

Talia says nothing for a moment before nodding. “Ok...and?”

“You..you’re not questioning that?”

“Derek I may a little older than what I will ever admit to but I do know what those terms are and what they imply.”

Derek nods.

“It started because Stiles used to be a thief who I would constantly bust but never turned in because he always gave what he stole to me when I cornered him…anyway, he snagged some kryptonite from Lex Luthor’ shipment crates and used them on me...it, I guess awakened that aspect inside me and from then on I kinda became his sub...it's completely consensual and I enjoy it but…”

“Don't tell me that you screwed up twice in less than an hour,”

Derek nods. “He said he didn't like sharing me with the world...I said I thought he liked that I'm Superman, that having Superman be submissive to him made him happy,”

“Oh Derek,” she shakes her head. “You’re better than this...you  _ know _ better than this,”

“I know I just...I was trying to rile him,”

“That just leads to more problems!” she snaps, causing him to flinch.

“How do I fix it Ma?”

“You tell him you’re sorry and you show him that  _ you _ are the personality in control... _ not _ Superman, that he has your  _ full _ attention and nothing but his happiness matters to you right now,”

Derek nods in understanding.

She watches him with a questioning expression.

“You meant now?”   
  
“Yes, I did,”

Derek nods and walks into the house, her on his heels.

Climbing the steps to the second floor he finds Stiles sitting on the bed in the room that used to be his.

Moving to sit next to the man he loves Derek bows his head.

“I'm sorry for what I said, for what I implied...I...I was trying to rile you up when I shouldn't have..and it worked,”   
  


“I know that you feel obligated as Superman to go and save lives, and I love that you do...it makes me so proud to know in my heart that I gave my heart to the man who is constantly flying above the city. And I  _ do _ love that I hold the leash to Superman’s collar but the man I love the most is the one underneath that blue and red suit and cape...I love Derek Hale,”

“And I love you,” Derek says as he leans down to plant a kiss on Stiles’ lips. When they pull apart he looks Stiles in the eyes and nods. “From now on...Superman is not my top priority...you are,”

Stiles smiles and plants another kiss on Derek’s lips.

\---

Later that night after a delicious meal they all retire to the living room, Derek and Stiles claiming the couch with Stiles laid across the piece of furniture, his legs in Derek’s laps while his boyfriend absently massages his feet. Talia sits in the recliner and together they all enjoy a romantic comedy.

Stiles is the first one to fall asleep. Whether it's from a full belly or from the relaxing ministrations of Derek’s massage, neither Derek nor Talia know or care.

Smiling to himself Derek lifts his boyfriend into his arms, bids goodnight to Talia before slowly easing himself to hover an inch above the ground. Carrying Stiles to bed, Derek can't help but smile the entire way. 

As he lays the younger man on the mattress he slowly peels off his socks before undoing his jeans and pulling them down his thighs. He then removes his own clothes, deciding to strip down to his undershirt and boxers he pulls the blankets over them both before wrapping Stiles in his arms.

Planting a kiss on the back of his neck, Derek says goodnight to the man he loves the moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the love and support!!!
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below!!!
> 
> -Grim💀🖤


	13. Weaponized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard puts his plan into motion

Stiles wakes up the next morning to silence smiling he stretches out his arms and groans as he hears his joints pop. 

Sitting up he looks around, taking in the sight of Derek's room. He imagines Derek as a child sleeping in a much smaller bed. 

As he stands to his feet he quickly dresses before leaving the room. The images of a younger Derek continue as he pictures Derek sitting at the table with Ma and Pa Hale and his siblings. 

He finds Derek and Talia seated at the kitchen table and bids them a good morning. 

“Their breakfast on the stove, hope you don't mind sausage, eggs, and biscuits,” Talia says with a smile.

“Not at all,” Stiles replies as he grabs a plate and loads it full of food.

Taking a seat next to Derek, he begins to eat.

“So you excited to see where Derek grew up?”

“And get all the amazing baby stories? Duh!” he exclaims causing Talia to smile and Derek to bury his head in his hands.

“Ma...please don't,”

“Has Derek ever told you the story about when he cried because the boys at school told him about Santa Claus not being real?” when Stiles shakes his head Taila scoffs. “He came home in tears that day, just pleading with us to tell him that it wasn’t true and that there  _ was _ a Santa Claus,”

“I was seven years old Ma, I wanted to believe in something magical,” Derek tries to argue.

Stiles can't help but chuckle lightly around his mouthful of food.

“I think that's cute,” he finally says once he's swallowed his food. “You just wanted to believe in a man in a red suit that brought you presents and flies over the world, nothing wrong with that,” Stiles says, earning a smile from Derek.

“And now  _ I'm  _ the one who flies,”

“I know exactly what I'm dressing you as for Halloween and Christmas now,” Stiles teases. Before turning back to Talia. 

“So how did he take to the news that Santa Claus isn’t real?”

“Well,” Talia begins. “Alexander sat him down and explained that Santa is like a secret he’s there...you just don't see him and not many know him to be real,”

“And then I grew up and learned that he isn’t real at all,”

“Did you cry?” Stiles questions with a smile.

“No, I didn't,” Derek shakes his head.

Silence falls upon them for a moment.

“So what do you want to do?” Derek questions. 

Thinking for a moment Stiles slowly takes the final bite of his breakfast.

“I wouldn't mind helping around here, farm life sounds peaceful,”

Talia smiles warmly at him and Derek nods.

“Alright then...I'll take you to the chicken coop and show you how to collect eggs before we go into the fields.”

Stiles nods with a smile.

\---

“Is the weapon complete?” Gerard questions.

“It is sir,”

“Good,” Gerard says before turning to Kate. “Go and create some mayhem,”

She nods and leaves the room.

“Finally,” Gerard says. “Finally we bring Superman under heel.”

\---

Stiles wipes the sweat off his brow as he rightens himself. He and Derek had just finished working in the fields and he was ready for a shower.

“Hey do you think-” he turns to Derek but stops when he finds Derek frowning at him, his head cocked to the side.

Letting out a sigh Stiles nods.

“Go save ‘em, Superman,”

Derek nods before rushing into the house, a moment later he watches Derek soar into the sky before blasting off in the direction of town.

Walking back to the house, Stiles finds Talia sitting on a chair, watching as the news plays on the television in front of her.

“What’s going on?”

“They don't know, some fire at a warehouse and a woman is trapped inside.

“What warehouse?” Stiles questions.

“Argent facilities.”

Stiles feels himself freeze.

“Oh no,” he says before running to the jeep.

He ignores Talia’s shouts as he speeds toward the city.

\---

Derek looks around the building from the outside, finally, he finds the woman screaming for help and darts toward her.

Gathering her in his arms he covers her head as he rushes through a broken window. 

Setting her on the ground he checks her over.

“Are you alright?”

She gives a cough that quickly turns into a smile.

“Oh I'm fine sweetheart, I would be more worried about yourself,”

“Before he can question what she means, she pulls out a syringe and sticks it into his arm.

Letting out a grunt he steps away from her and looks down at his bicep where she had struck him.

Looking up at her he frowns when his vision begins to blur.

“Don't worry about the vision, it’ll clear in a second...and once that happens...the fireworks can begin,” she smiles before walking away.

Shaking his head, Derek tries to clear his mind and gather himself. He suddenly feels angry, and not just any angry, no this is pure rage...as if all he wants to do is topple and destroy everything around him...hurt  _ everyone _ around him,”

  
  


Turning his head he growls and watches as those around him begin to see his evident mania and flee.

Letting out an animalistic growl he takes off into the sky and crashes into a building. He tears through the office cubicles like they are paper, tossing tables, chairs, and desks, anything he can get his hands on, like they weigh nothing. 

Looking up he narrows his eyes as he shoots out of the roof before plummeting back down, causing the building to topple.

Stepping out of the rubble he looks around again but stops when he finds a familiar face watching him.

“It's ok...it's me,”

Arching a brow Derek cocks his head. Slowly he approaches the familiar figure. 

“It's ok De-Superman,” the man says. “It's me...it's Stiles,”

A crowd has gathered to watch as Stiles stares down Superman. 

“I don't know what they did to you...but I can fix it,”

Suddenly Derek freezes and looks over Stiles’ shoulder.

“Son,”

Stiles curses as he hears his dad’s voice.

“He's fine Dad,”

“Son, he toppled a building and tore another one in half.”

“The Argents did something,” Stiles shouts back. “I don't know what but they fucked with his mind,”

“Why would ArgentCorp have anything to do with this,”

“Dad, I can't prove it but I need you to trust me,”

He looks over his shoulder to find his father watching him. The crowd around them looking between father and son.

“Alright, kiddo...but he needs to be brought in and contained.

Stiles nods, he hates it, but he nods.

“Do you trust me?” He asks the Kryptonian.

Looking into Derek’s eyes he can see the recognition a moment later when Derek nods.

Pulling out the Kryptonite collar, he latches it around Derek’s neck and watches as the Man of Steel bends into his embrace.

Slowly he leads Derek towards his father’s squad car, ignoring the stares from the crowd.

Helping him into the back, Stiles sits next to him. His father doesn’t question it, instead he gets into the driver seat and they drive towards the precinct.

“Dad, he's not in his right mind,”

“I can see that Stiles, but can you please explain to me how ArgentCorp is behind this?”

“Gerard has always had it out for Superman, his press briefings show that much, the Kryptonite that is around Derek’s neck came from Gerard’s shipping warehouse.

“And how did you come to acquire this Kryptonite?” his father asks, looking at him in the rearview mirror with an arched brow.

“I stole it and another sample that is at my apartment,”

His father shakes his head.

“Stiles…”

“I know Dad, but I haven’t stolen anything since I got with Derek, and besides...I always gave it back to him,”

For a moment his father says nothing. 

“So what? You think Argent set up the fire at his own warehouse and used bait to drug Derek?”

“That would be my guess?”

“Well, how do we fix it?”

“The Kryptonite I put on him weakens his powers, it might also weaken whatever is affecting him.”

“So we keep the green glowing rock around his neck until it runs its course,”

“No, from what Gerards, notes said..prolonged exposure to it would eventually kill him, what we can do, is switch out the samples of kryptonite every other day,”

“His father nods.”

“But when we do, he stays with me, during the time he is using the other sample,”

“No, I won't allow that, I won't have you in the same room with him alone,”

“Dad you have no choice, the stone in my apartment doesn’t have the same effect as this one...but he won't hurt me?”

“What does it do?”

Stiles feels himself blush as he looks to Derek who has rested his head in Stiles’ lap.

“It makes him...excitable.”

“Oh...Oh!” Noah exclaims. 

“Yeah,” 

For a moment Noah says nothing.

“Fine..but on those days I’m stationing two units outside your apartment building.”

Stiles nods. “Fine,”

They arrive at the precinct a moment later. Opening the door, Noah helps Stiles carry Derek from the cruiser to the building and thence into an empty cell. 

“Sherrif!” Parrish exclaims as he comes into the building

“What is it, Parrish?”

“People are outside expecting to know what is going on with Superman,”

Nodding, Noah looks to Stiles who frowns.

Stiles watches as his father goes outside and stands before the crowd.

“Sheriff Stlinski what is happening to Superman?”

“Why did Superman destroy those buildings?”

“How was your son able to calm Superman?”

Holding out his hands, Noah settles the crowd.

“As of right now we are unsure of what caused the outburst, though we do have reason to believe that ArgentCorp is behind it...in the past, they have made their hatred towards Superman known, we also base this claim on the fact that a warehouse has been found full of objects that can be used against Superman...belonging to ArgentCorp,”

The crowd of people look at each other.

“I understand that it is not an easy thing to believe but I trust my sources that will remain anonymous to preserve their safety,”

Surprisingly, the people buy it and depart.

Reentering the building Noah finds Stiles sitting outside Derek’s cell.

“They are gone...but this needs to end..soon,”

“I know that...but I don't know how to rush it,”

Turning back to face Derek, who has moved himself into a corner. Stiles frowns.

“We’ll get through this,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love and support! 
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> -Grim💀🖤


	14. Dealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles helps Derek during the time he is fitted with the pink Kryptonite.
> 
> however the next day...a wrench is thrown into the overall plan.

The sound of a wood splintering tore through the room.

Gerard Argent stood glaring at the lead scientist. 

“What do I even pay you for?” he growled.

“Sir, Superman destroyed two buildings and many were injured from it,”

“But he was stopped because Kryptonite apparently counteracts your serum. A flaw that you should have thought of and nullified,”

“I'm sorry, I can fix this...I'll make a new serum..one that no one will be able to counteract,”

Gerard holds his gaze for a moment before nodding once.

“For your sake Doctor...I hope you do,”

He watched as the scientist left the room before turning to his daughter who stood off to the side with a smile on her face.

“What do we do about the Sheriffs’s son?” she questions.

Gerard says nothing for a moment before narrowing his eyes.

“We take him off the board, by any means necessary,”

“You want us to kill him?” Chris exclaims.

“If it comes down to it I expect you to destroy the entire town,” Gerard growls.

He turns away from his children and looks out the window. 

\---

Stiles enters the precinct and heads immediately for the holding cells. Finding Derek in the last one, sitting on the cot. His caped is wrapped around him like a blanket and when he looks up at Stiles, the human sees genuine fear in his eyes.

Moving to stand in front of the bars of the cell, Stiles frowns at the Kryptonian.

“How are you feeling?”

“Weak...shaky...nauseous,”

Stiles nods. 

“It's the Kryptonite affecting your body, it needs to be switched out for the other kind,”

He notes how Derek hangs his head and nods.

“I'll let my dad know that I'm taking you home.”   
  


Derek nods and settles back on the cot.

Leaving the corridor he knocks on the door to his father’s office before entering.

“I'm taking him home, so if you want to get those units ready to be outside,”

Noah nods and calls in Tara and Parrish.

“You two are going with Stiles and Superman, do not enter the building unless necessary but be on alert, we don't know if Argent is willing to try anything,”

The two deputies nod and follow Stiles back to the cells. Parrish unlocks the door and allows Stiles to retrieve the weakened hero.

Taking him outside he helps him into the jeep before driving home, the officers following him.

Once they arrive home Stiles quickly leads him inside and into their apartment. 

“Alright you go sit on the couch and I'll get the pink Kryptonite.”

Derek nods and does as told. 

Moving into their room, Stiles retrieves the pink stone from his drawer before returning to the living room he kneels down in front of Derek and clasps the collar around his neck before taking off the green gem and carrying it back to the room.

Once he returns he finds Derek slightly rocking back and forth where he sits on the couch.

“How are you feeling?” Stiles questions.

Immediately Derek is on his knees at Stiles’ feet. 

“Please...please touch me,” Derek begs as he nuzzles into Stiles’ crotch,”

Smiling, Stiles reaches down and cards his fingers through Derek’s hair. The other man hummed at the contact before inhaling the scent of his boyfriend’s groin.

“Come on love,” Stiles says before pulling Derek to his feet. He takes him into the bedroom and quickly relieves them of their clothes. He pushes Derek until he is laying atop on the mattress on his back.

“What do you want?”

“I want whatever you want sir!” Derek groans. “I'm your toy to play with, as long as you touch me and I have you I'll be happy,”

Stiles can't help but smile. 

“Well then it would be improper of me to play with my toy now wouldn't it?” he chuckles. He reaches for a bottle of lube and applies some to his fingers and Derek’s entrance. The other man let out a deep moan at the sensation. “You like that?” Stiles grins.

“Yes, Sir,” Derek moans again.

“I'm glad, cause I like it too,” Stiles replies before slowly beginning to piston his fingers in and out of Derek’s hole, scissoring and twisting as he does. 

Once he feels that the other man is sufficiently prepared, he positions his cockhead at Derek’s entrance. 

“Are you ready for me to fuck you, baby?”

“Do it!” Derek all but shouts. “Please, fuck me, use me, I'm nothing but your whore to use,”

“Do you want it rough or gentle?” Stiles enquires.

“I want it rough, like the other night,” Derek admits.

Stiles nods and takes a moment to slip into his role.

“Well then my needy little bitch, how about you turn around and present your greedy hole to me,”

The other man does as instructed. 

Humming to himself Stiles lines himself up with Derek’s entrance and quickly thrusts in. the grunt that comes from the Kryptonian only makes him smile. Pulling out till just the tip of his cock remains inside Derek, he thrusts back in with just as much, if not more force than before, and builds a rhythm of increasing force and speed. 

The degrees from coherent words into animalistic grunts.

Finally just as Stiles is reaching the edge of his climax, he reaches down to take Derek’s cock into his hand. The man whimpers at the contact and  _ need _ to come.

“Sorry, you don't get to come just yet,” Stiles says as he squeezes on the tip of Derek’s cock, ruining the orgasm.

Derek whimpers as he buries his head in his arms.

\---

Stiles smiles as he stares down at the fucked out superhero in his bed. He would be surprised if the man wakes up before tomorrow with how long he had him going, from fucking the hero, to edging him, to even having him fuck himself on a dildo while Stiles watched and ate dinner, all before the grand finale of Stiles taking him thorough the apartment and fucking him on every surface before ending in the bedroom.

For a moment he wondered if he could remove the pink Kryptonite but thought better of it.

  
  


The next morning when Derek wakes up, Stiles is waiting for him. He places the green kryptonite around his neck and removes the pink. Once the stone is out of its effective range he feels his mind clearing from the lust brought on by it. 

He looks up when Stiles reenters the room.

“How are you feeling?”

“Clearer, I'm still afraid that I would lose control,”

Stiles nods before taking Derek’s hand and helping him to his feet. Slowly he helps dress Derek in his suit before taking him back downstairs and thence outside the building. 

Parrish and Tara are waiting for them.

“Did you guys sleep out here?” he questions the two deputies

“In turns,” Tara nods. “It's how I learned that Parrish talks in his sleep, and how I learned that he gets giggly if you touch his shoulder while he's asleep.”

Stiles looks over to the younger deputy who averts his gaze.

“Anyway,” Stiles says. “We should get him back to the precinct,” 

The two officers nod and climb into their cruiser. Stiles takes Derek to his jeep and helps him into the passenger seat. Pulling out of the parking lot he begins driving towards the sheriff’s station.

The black SUV comes out of nowhere and before he can do anything. The jeep is flipping and the sound of crunching metal fills his ears. 

The last thing he sees before he blacks out is Derek, still wearing his Kryptonite collar, passed out, his forehead against the cracked glass of the passenger door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the love and support!
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> -💀🖤


	15. Captivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard has captured Derek and Stiles and moves to put his original plan into motion...how will the two lovers get out of this one?

Stiles wakes up feeling nauseous, confused, and angry...mainly angry.

Pushing himself to his feet he looks around to find himself in a small room with a small window in the corner. 

  
“Oh good, you’re awake,”

Turning to the door he finds Kate Argent watching him. 

“What do you want Argent?”

“Right now? I don't want anything, because I already have it,”

“And what is that?”

“Superman...on a leash,”

Stiles falters for a moment.

“What you thought we would crash into your jeep and only take you..when he was right there as well? So weak and powerless, it was so easy,”

“What are you going to do with him?”

“What should have happened in the first place...he is going to destroy the city, which would ruin his reputation with the citizens of beacon hills.”

Stiles says nothing for a moment before nodding. 

“While that sounds good and fun and all,” he snarks. “Superman won't let himself be manipulated by you.”

“Oh, but he will because if he doesn’t...well let's just say you'll become a lot less attractive when you are covered in bruises and missing a few fingers.”

Stiles feels himself flinch. So that's their plan...to use him as a motive to get Derek to do whatever they want.

“You won't get away with this,” he growls.

“Oh but we will, with you here, and Superman with no choice but to comply...there is really nothing that can stop us...not even your father,”

He watches as she walks away. After a moment he moves to sit on the cot which he had woken upon.

\---

The sound of footsteps catches his attention. Looking up from where he lays down on the cot he watches as the door opens. Suddenly Derek is thrown to his knees and lands on the ground.

His arms are chained behind his back while another chain is connected to the kryptonite collar around his throat.

“I really must thank you Mr. Stilinski,” 

Looking up he finds Gerard Argent smiling down at him.

“You did supply me with a collar that would weaken his powers after all,”

“Let us go and my father  _ might _ have some mercy on you.”

The older man holds his gaze for a moment before letting out a hearty laugh.

“Oh Mr. Stilinski, I'm not concerned about your father..he will have his hands full soon enough when I unleash Superman onto the city,”

Looking down he finds Derek staring at the ground. 

“Don't look so upset Mr. Stilinski, as long as he does as we say...no harm will come to him,”

“You will have to take the collar off him so he can follow through with your plans...and when you do that...he  _ will _ destroy you,”

“And as my daughter told you...should he try anything...it’ll come out of your hide,”

Stiles sighs and kneels next to Derek.

“It's ok...we will get out of this,”

Derek says nothing but allows himself to be lead away by Gerard.

“Come on dad...think of something,”

\---

Stiles keeps track of the days by the guard rotations. And what he is fed. Surprisingly they keep him well fed, providing him with breakfast lunch and a small dinner.

A day comes that Gerard visits him again...dragging Derek along with him on the leash.

“Superman here just got back from destroying Beacon Hills Bank...and guess what his next target will be?”

Stiles says nothing.

“It's a toss-up between your father’s workplace...or Beacon Memorial.”

Stiles jumps to his feet. 

“You can't do that!”

“Why not?” Gerard grins.

“Please...anything but that,”

Gerard says nothing as he walks away...Derek giving him one last glance before being pulled by Gerard.

Stiles sits on the cot and cries.

\---

Two days after his last visit to Stiles...they make him go after the sheriff’s station.

“I don't care how you do it..just destroy it, turn it to rubble...and do it fast..you will even be rewarded if you manage to kill the sheriff in the process...now go,”

Derek turns and flys off towards the city. He stays out of sight of any cameras so his presence will not be alerted. 

Flying into the sheriff’s building, he crashes through the roof.

Immediately the guns of the deputies are trained on him.

“Noah...they have him, Gerard has him.”

The sheriff steps forward and nods. “I figured as much,” 

“I have to do what he says or he's going to hurt Stiles,”

“Look Superman, I have an idea but if you have to destroy this place...we can always build it up again,”

Derek nods. He then watches as Noah pulls out a small microchip.

“This is a tracer...my friend in the fbi gave it to me...get this to Stiles and well track him down.”

Derek nods and accepts the bug. 

“Now everyone get out of here!” Noah shouts. 

The deputies begin running for the doors while Noah follows. Turning he smiles at Derek.

“You did good son,”

A tear slips from Derek’s eye and he nods before turning to the building.

Letting out a shout he unleashes all the anger he has been storing since his capture unto the building, blowing out the roof with his enhanced breath, kicking down a wall..using his heat vision to cause another to crumble. Electricity sparks and fires start from the rubble. Turning he looks to Noah who nods and then he flies away.

  
  


Once he returns to Argent the man is waiting.

“Well you didn't kill his father...but I suppose you can be rewarded for the amount of damage you did,”

“Can I...can I see him?”

Gerard says nothing for a moment.

“Fine, Chris..take him to see the boy,”

The younger male Argent nods and leads Derek towards Stiles’ cell.

“You have five minutes,” Chris says.

Looking up, Derek finds a sympathetic expression on the man’s face.

Nodding he enters the room.

“Superman?”

“It's me, Stiles, they gave me five minutes for...for destroying the sheriff station,”

“Is my-”

“He's fine Stiles.” Derek nods

He huffs as the younger man lunges into his arms.

“I wanna go home,”

“I know...I do too,”

Pulling out the tracker that Noah had given him, Derek uses his superspeed to plant it in Stiles’ front pocket without being noticed.

They don't say anything else for the duration of Derek’s permitted visit, but when Chris opens the door to retrieve Derek, they turn to each other.

“I love you,” they say simultaneously.

\---

The sound of gunshots and yelling wakes Stiles from his sleep.

Standing to his feet he watches the door.

Suddenly it burst open to reveal Kate glaring daggers.

She stomps toward him and grabs at his arm.

Stepping back, he kicks her legs out from underneath her.

She growls as she falls. But before he can run his leg is grabbed pulling him to the floor as well.

“How?!” she growls “how did you do it?”

“Let him go, Kate,”

They look to find Derek standing there, ready for a fight.

Suddenly a blade is at Sitles’ throat.

“One wrong move and he's dead Superman,”

“I don't think so,” Stiles huffs as he lifts his legs and wraps them around her throat. He shoves her off him and in her surprise, she drops the knife, grabbing it, Stiles plunges the blade into her shoulder before bring his fist across her face, knocking her out cold,”

Standing to his feet he turns to smile at Derek. They say nothing as they rush into each other’s arms. 

“I love you,” Derek says.

“I'm so glad you’re ok,” Stiles replies.

“I'll always be ok when I have you,”

\---

Later, as everyone sits in the living room of Noah’s home his father explains about the tracker and Derek tells him of how he had planted it.

“Clever boy,” he says to Derek.

“Dude, you never told me you were dating Superman,”

Laughing at Scott’s exclamation Stiles shrugs.

“Yeah, Stilinski.” Erica hisses, “we’re your friends...you could have told us you were dating such a hunk,”

Lydia smirks at this and nods.

“I'm happy for you Stiles..finally found someone to deal with your craziness.”

“No one can deal with Stiles’ craziness,” Jackson says earning a playful smack from Lydia before they join in a kiss.

“You’re supposed to be my friends,”

“We are,” Isaac says from his spot next to Scott, “it's why we aren’t lying,”

A knock on the door catches everyone’s attention. 

Stiles moves to open it and steps back when he finds Allison, standing with Chris Argent.

“I came to apologize,” Chris says. “I never wanted to work with my father...but he...he was so powerful and I had to worry about my family,”

Stiles turns to Derek who nods.

Letting out a sigh Stiles motions for them to enter.

Immediately Allison moves to embrace Isaac and pull him in for a kiss. 

“I wanted to stop him, but I didn't know how..and when he got Superman...I knew that it would be harder,”

Stiles nods. 

“Look, Chris, I understand that...and although I haven’t forgiven you...I'm willing to try,”

The older man nods.

“Thank you,”

He looks up to find Allison talking with Isaac.

“We’ll be staying in the city to help rebuild...and I'll be taking over ArgentCorp...but using it to do good,”

Stiles nods with a smile.

“I guess I should be going,” he says and moves to the door but he stops at the threshold. “See ya later Filute,”

Stiles feels his brows arch in shock as the other man leaves.

Turning around he finds Derek just as shocked.

Deciding to save that for later, he moves to sit next to Derek.

“We’ll give you some space,” Kira says from her place on the couch next to Scott. She stands to her feet and grabs her boyfriend by the wrist before dragging him from the house. Lydia, Erica, and Allison do the same with their own boyfriends till it is just Noah, Stiles, and Derek.

“Thanks for saving my son Derek,” Noah says after a moment of silence. 

“You saved him  _ and _ me,” the Kryptonian argues.

“Yeah, dad, don't sell yourself short,”

The older man chuckles and nods. 

“Well, I will be off, let you two get reacquainted with freedom after two weeks in captivity, though” he falters and turns to Derek.

“You probably should answer some questions and help rebuild as well,”

Derek nods. “I will, Sir...I want to show the people I am not to be feared,”

Noah nods before leaving.

Stiles takes Derek by the hand and leads him to their bedroom.

Stripping down till they are only in their boxers they lay down.

“I just want to lay down and sleep with you next to me...knowing that I’m safe, that you’re safe,”

Derek hums his content and moves closer to him.

“I love you,” Derek says.

“I love you too Superman,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the love and support!!!
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below
> 
> -Grim💀🖤


	16. Bent Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being home from being kidnapped...Derek and Stiles show their love for each other.

_ One Month Later _

Derek and Stiles sit on the balcony of their apartment admiring the view that they have in the city.

“You know,” Derek begins. “Before the night that you dominated me...I had never expected myself to be with anyone, just thought that I would be alone in the world for the rest of my life...because I was always afraid of someone finding out who I really am and using that against me,”

He pauses and says nothing for a moment.

“But then this snarky and wild jewel thing came onto the scene and kept stealing things but he would always give them back to me when I asked for them.”

Stiles blushes with a smile.

“I just wanted to get the attention of the local superhero,”

“And then you had to go and get your hands on Kryptonite,”

Again the human blushes.

“I only got it because I thought that he would have some valuable things to take and when I found the Kryptonite...I just couldn't  _ not _ take any,”

Derek lets out a laugh. 

“Well, you sure knew how to bring a man to his knee.” Derek nods.

Stiles grins.

“So what do we do now?”

“Well...we haven’t had a session since we got home,” Derek says, standing to his feet. 

“Oh yeah?” Stiles questions. “And is that what you want?”

“Right now I want you to show me just who I belong to...who is  _ truly _ worthy to put a collar around my neck and make me their bitch,”

Slipping into his role quickly, Stiles nods. “Is that what you are Superman? Are you a bitch?”   
  
“Yes!” Derek exclaims. “I'm a bitch, I'm a whore, I'm nothing but a slut that needs a cock in my ass.”

Reaching out, Stiles hooks his finger under Derek’s chin. “And who’s cock do you need in your slutty ass?”

“Your cock sir, I need  _ your _ cock in my ass, you own my ass...so please...show me just how much of a bitch I am.”

Stiles holds his gaze for a moment and then shakes his head.

“As much as I want to do that...right now I just want to make love to you...we...we haven’t done it and it honestly makes me sad because I love you with my entire heart.”

Derek feels his eyes well with tears as he nods.

“I want that too,”

Smiling Stiles leads him to their bed. Slowly they alternate in removing each other’s clothes. Once they are both naked, Stiles lifts his hands up to run them over Derek’s chest. The other man however stands there. 

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” Derek nods. “I just...I guess I have grown accustomed to you telling me what to do,”

Stiles nods in understanding.

“Well then, I can help you,”

As he continues to rub his hands over Derek’s chest he smiles. 

“Put your hands on me...whatever feels right.”

Derek nods and slowly lifts his arms and places one on Stiles’s abdomen and the other one on Stiles’ side.

Smiling, Stiles moves his hands upward and cups Derek’s chin before pulling him into a kiss. 

As they kiss Stiles pushes Derek down onto the bed and straddles the Kryptonian’s waist as they continue to kiss.

Pulling apart he smiles. “Your beautiful,”

Derek blushes. “Not as beautiful as you,”

“Agree to disagree,” Stiles chuckles. 

Leaning down, Stiles begins trailing kisses down Derek’s neck and shoulder as the other’s hands travel up and down his back, cupping his ass and moaning with each bite and suckle that Stiles delivers to his neck.

Moving down, Stiles smiles up at his lover before swallowing Derek’s cock, he circles his tongue around the member before pulling up. “You taste so fucking amazing,” Stiles groans. 

Derek is too lost from the pleasure of Stiles stroking his now saliva-coated cock to speak.

Smiling Stiles returns to worshiping the length with his mouth, bobbing his head and dragging his tongue on the underside of the member before pulling off till just the tip rests on his lip and lapping at the mushroom head of the cock.

“Please...please Stiles...I'm going to come if you keep that up,”

Grinning, Stiles nods. Rising to his feet he moves to retrieve the lube from the bedside table. Returning back to Derek, he positions himself in between Derek’s thighs and pops the cap.

“Please Stiels...fuck me..show me I belong to you,”

“I already told you...I'm going to make love to you,”

Derek nods and watches as Stiles coats his fingers with the lubricant before lowering his hand to circle a digit around the ring of muscle at his entrance. 

Moaning in ecstasy, Derek arches his back. Smiling, Stiles pushes a finger inside Derek and begins to circle and wiggle it around. 

“Oh fuck!” Derek whines. 

“You like that baby?”

“I love it, Stiles, I love everything you do to me,”

Smiling, Stiles continues to open Derek up and prepare him for his cock.

Once he is able to fit four fingers within Derek, who has become a whimpering and shivering mess, Stiles withdraws his hand and slicks up his cock before lining up with Derek’s hole before pushing in.

The Kryptonian lets out a groan as Stiles bottoms out.

“You’re still so tight Derek, even though I just opened you up,” Stiles mutters.

“You like it...my tight hole?”   
  


“I love it, baby,” Stiles smiles before leaning over and capturing Derek’s lips in his. A second later, Derek pulls apart and nods. “You can move Stiles...please...move and make love to me,”

  
Nodding against Derek’s forehead he begins to thrust in and out gently, he builds a pace of even and consistent thrusts as he continues to kiss Derek. His arms reach out and tease Derek’s nipples, rolling the tips of them with his fingers before gently squeezing them.

“Hng fuck,” Derek moans. 

Smiling, Stiles continues to fuck into Derek.

  
  


As he nears his orgasm, Derek quickens his thrusts ever so slightly.

“I'm close Der,” he moans.

“Me too...I...give it to me Stiles,”

Throwing his head back and letting out a moan of pleasure, he slams into Derek one last time before shooting his release into the Kryptonian.

Derek too lets out a shout as he spends himself on his body before falling limp.

After a moment to collect his breath, Stiles slowly and gently pulls out of Derek before moving to the bathroom and grabbing a few tissues, and returning to clean them both off. Once he is finished he lays down next to the panting man.

“I love you,” Stiles says.

“I love you too,” Derek replies. 

Slowly they close their eyes, Stiles smiling as he does because he knows that despite not being superpowered himself...he made the man of steel bend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love that has been shown in this fic! I'm thankful for all the support!!
> 
> if you enjoyed this, let me know what you thought in the comments below.
> 
> thank you again!!
> 
> -Grim💀🖤

**Author's Note:**

> I have been holding onto this fic for freaking ever.
> 
> I know that the tags were kinda splotchy and all over but this is really my first crossover and fusion and lets be real...is anyone ever on point with tags? 
> 
> but in all seriousness, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and enjoy this story! Im honestly excited to have it out and see what you all think!!
> 
> thank you again!
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


End file.
